Marichat:Watching Miraculous
by Missterious Purrincess
Summary: Watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Yeah, you have probably seen these kind of fics for the hundredth time but, why not give another one a try? Marinette and Chat Noir are already in deep trouble when Marinette's class found out about their relationship. What more could go wrong when mysterious visitors appear and took them somewhere that could change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not finish with my first fic yet but this has been** ** _bugging_** **me for a while now so I gave it a go. Many of you must've read other fics same as this one but please do give it a try and enjoy reading :)**

 **P.S. Feel free to criticize my work and point out my mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I do, then there will be more Marichat moments.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chat Noir asked worriedly, inspecting his girlfriend of three months now in case of any scratches or wounds. She had been the target of the Akumatized Victim today, Spaghater, also known as his photographer, Vincent. It wasn't even Marinette's fault that Vincent got Akumatized. It was his, his Adrien part to be specific. He couldn't do the pose he was supposed to be doing simply because he was so distracted by Marinette, and she wasn't even doing anything to distract him.

She was just sitting in one of the benches in the park, a couple of meters away from him, when he spotted her. She was occupied in her sketchbook and Adrien couldn't help but have a lovesick smile on his face. She was just too cute. But his photographer was getting frustrated at him. He needed to be 'fierce and mysterious' but what he was doing was 'charming and sweet.'

So Adrien did his best to achieve the look they were going for. But he ended up looking 'constipated' from trying to keep himself from grinning. Vincent tried to find out what the problem was and when his eyes landed on Marinette, he shouted for her to go. But Marinette didn't. Adrien was wondering why his girlfriend wasn't listening to his photographer's pleas only to find out later that she had earphones on – listening to the playlist that Nino was going to make for Alya in her upcoming birthday.

Seeing that it was pointless, and Vincent refused to approach her because 'there is no time for that', the shoot continued. They tried again - changing the angles, giving him breaks, Mamma bringing spaghetti, Mamma feeding him the spaghetti that was dropped on the floor and Mamma shoving the spaghetti in his face until Vincent can't take it anymore. And before he knew what was happening, a dark butterfly already landed on his right hand clad with a fingerless glove that was clenched into a fist.

When Adrien realized what was happening, he rushed to find a place to transform before the Spaghater's dark fingerless gloves manage to touch his girlfriend and turn her into spaghetti. Apparently, his powers were to eliminate all the distractions and turn them into spaghetti. Yup, this definitely goes to the list of Hawkmoth's weirdest villains. But then again, aren't they all?

"I'm fine Chat." Marinette dismissed removing his hands from her arms and reaching her own up to cup his cheeks. "I still don't understand why I'm his target though, but I remember him saying something about distracting Adrien." Marinette told him, clearly puzzled. "Oh well, at least he hasn't gone after other civilians, I was so surprised when my sketchbook turned into spaghetti after he touched it."

"My girl _purr_ iend is a beauti _fur_ young lady." He smiled cheekily. "So this Adrien finding her distracting is no question."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Kitty. You know that Adrien is only a dear friend to me, right?" Chat frowned for a split second before smiling at Marinette. He really wanted to tell her who he was but… he was scared. The thing is, Chat doesn't want to ruin what he has with Marinette right now. She was so happy when she told him she finally moved on from her crush, she was only friends with Chat at the time and he didn't know it was Adrien she was talking about. He knows about Marinette's crush on Adrien now because she told him about it days after they started dating. She told him that it was only fair because he tells her about Ladybug too. And now his problem was, how was he going to reveal himself if there's a possibility of being put in the friend zone after? Not to mention that he hasn't discussed things with Ladybug about it but she did mention that maybe they could do it soon so that his dilemma with Marinette will be solved. And so does Ladybug's with her boyfriend she fondly speak of.

He didn't want to lose Marinette. He can't lose his princess. He won't. She was his moon, the brightness to the cold and darkness that was surrounding him. She was his sunshine, the person who brightens up his day. She was his star, the dream he had come to reach. With her, it's as if he was soaring in the sky and diving in the ocean at the same time. She was his everything, and he can't imagine a world without her in it. Without her, he'd be lost. He'll tell her everything. Soon. Not now, not when their relationship has just began to blossom. He just needs a little more time, that's all. Then, he'll tell her.

"Chat, you're not seriously jealous, are you?" Marinette asked again. Chat realized that he must've been zoning out.

"A _paw_ logies _meow_ _purr_ incess, this cat is _feline_ fine as long as you're with _mew_." He smirked at her reaction.

She huffed. "Really? Five in one go? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Aw, come on _purr_ incess. How could you act like that to your boy _purr_ iend who terribly misses you?" He said dramatically, smiling to himself when he saw Marinette's lips twitch upwards.

"We saw each other last night, Chat. Do I have to remind you that you stayed the night and left only left three hours before school starts?"

"But I still miss you…" Chat pouted.

"Alright, kitty," Marinette shook her head fondly at him making Chat smile. He can't help but smile, Marinette just does that to him. "Would it make you feel better if I tell you that I miss you too?"

" _Purr_ haps, but maybe you need to do _meow_ re than just say it."

"Maybe I should show it then." With that, Marinette's soft lips met his. It was amazing, as always. No fireworks or anything ex _paws_ ives, rather, it was like being teleported in a secret garden – a sacred place only the two of them know, pure bliss. It didn't last long but they did let the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling apart. As they do so, their loving gaze didn't left one another.

"You're kisses are meowvelous as always purrincess."

"I know." She winked playfully at him. "Alright, you better go now kitty before someone sees us. You don't want rumors going around now, do you?"

"Too late for that." A familiar voice blurted making Chat and Marinette turn their heads.

"Look what you did Kim!" Alix elbowed the said boy in the stomach. That's when Marinette and Chat realized that they were not alone in the locker room. All their classmates were with them, except for Chloe and Sabrina.

"What's going on here?" An all too familiar screeched was heard. Oops, he stood incorrect.

"Chloe, keep quiet." Rose shushed.

"It doesn't matter Rose, Kim already interrupted the moment." Mylène sighed.

"So that's the guy with green eyes that Marinette likes." Ivan pointed out. They turned to him in disbelief. "You know when we were getting ice cream at André's."

"I didn't know Marinette has a type." He heard Nathaniel mumbled.

"I knew that there was an 80.2% probability that the reason Marinette moved on from Adrien is because of someone new." Max said in delight.

"Dude, never thought you have it in you to flirt." Nino seemed to ap _paw_ laud Marinette.

"That's why Luka said you looked happier." Juleka smiled.

Seeing Marinette's panic-stricken face, Chat reached out for Marinette's hand. When she looked at him in fear and worry, Chat tightened his grip on hers silently telling her that it will be alright.

"That mangy cat and Marinette are together? That's what this is all about? The pathetic two?"

"Chloe I don't think –"

"I don't care what you think Sabrina." Chloe snapped.

"Shut up! If anyone has a right to voice out their thoughts here, it's me." Alya boomed silencing everyone and making Marinette visibly flinched. Chat pulled his girlfriend close. She needed his sup _paw_ rt now more than ever. Okay, maybe he should also stop with the puns.

"I'm sorry." Marinette said softly, looking at her feet.

"That's what you're going with? I thought you know me better than that girl. Besides, there's an acceptable reason why you kept it from me. But I'm glad you're happy." This made Marinette look up and hug her best friend.

"Thanks for understanding Alya."

"Anytime, girl. Best friends or not, I know the boundaries of secrets." Alya said remembering the time Ladybug let her use a Miraculous, making her sworn to secrecy. She so badly wanted to tell everything to Marinette but she couldn't. So yeah, she knows the feeling and she's not holding a grudge against her best friend for it. "As for you," she turned to Chat Noir, "you owe me an interview. And before you both say something, your relationship will not be known by the public and the whole class will keep it a secret. Adrienette and Ladynoir might not have been canon but Marichat pulls it off pretty good too. And since you guys are my OTP now, I'll help you out even if it means threatening Chloe not to spill."

"I am so not –" Chloe began talking but Alya cut her off. "And I don't care who you are but if you spread this out, I swear you won't want to know what's coming."

"I also won't let any of you put my girlfriend in danger." Chat said sternly. "You mess with her, you get the claws."

"Chat…"

"Sorry princess just got carried away." He smiled sheepishly at Marinette before turning back to everyone else. "Anyway, you all get the point."

"And to understand it more deeply, we'll be showing everything to you." An unfamiliar voice cheered. The owner was a girl who looked about their age with dark hair styled in two long pigtails and green eyes.

"By that she means, she'll just be laughing at you're reactions later." A boy, a few inches taller than the girl who also seemed a little older than their age, rolled his blue eyes. Unlike the girl's dark hair, his was tousled golden ones.

"Can we just get to your present Em?" Another boy, probably the same age as the first boy, came into view. He has the same dark hair as the girl that was styled neatly and blue eyes as the other boy. In his arms was a little girl with blonde hair that seemed to be asleep. "Little Em here is already asleep."

"You do know that calling the two of us Em is confusing, right?" The dark haired girl asked while the dark haired boy shrugged.

"Let's get going. Ally and Nalya are already there with Clover. Need I remind you that Luke is there with them too, Em?" The blonde boy smiled in triumph when the dark haired girl groaned.

"Fine." And with that word, everything went black.

* * *

Chat Noir opened his eyes and found himself in a more than big enough room for all of them. In front was a huge screen, the same size like in the cinemas. They were surrounded with couple seats and a few single seats on the sides, and the center of the room was a table filled with sweets, snacks, and drinks. He silently thanked that he didn't need to use his Cataclysm earlier during the fight with Spaghater, or else his identity will be revealed right now.

"Princess, are you okay?" He asked the girl in his arms. Wherever they transported to by those newcomers, didn't affect their positions.

"Yeah, but everything is so dark." She said. Lucky for him, he has night vision.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you."

"Alright," As the voice spoke, the lights were back on and everyone was either looking confused or amazed if not scared. "Settle down everyone." It was the same dark haired girl earlier. "I know you're all wondering why we brought you here. Well the reason for that is to watch a series that's basically your life but its focus is the famous duo of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Does that mean that we will know their identities?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Yes." The dark haired girl answered, smiling.

"Hold on," Marinette began approaching the girl, "Don't we get to have a say in this? Chat doesn't want his identity to be exposed like this, and so does Ladybug. And we don't have a right to invade their privacies. They should do it with their own terms to the people they wanted to."

The girl fidgeted nervously at Marinette's scolding tone. "Sorry?" She looked at Marinette sheepishly. "But I promise you this isn't permanent. I'll explain everything later. We just want to see your reactions and after that you can return to your world like nothing ever happened."

"We?" Chat followed behind Marinette, questioning the girl.

"I guess we better introduce ourselves first." With a motion of her hand, other boys and girls stand beside her. "This is Nalya. She's five." She gestured to a tan little girl with dark brown hair, golden brown eyes."

"Hi dudes!" Nalya greeted them adorably.

Marinette found it cute that a five-year-old called them dudes with a high-pitched voice. She heard some of her classmates awed at Nalya from behind her.

"She is so cute." Rose gushed.

"We almost have the same name if it wasn't for the 'N' in hers." Alya commented.

"I'm Ally, and I'm sixteen." A tan girl with hazel eyes and reddish brown hair spoke. She kind of looked familiar. "I'm Nalya's big sister." Marinette guessed that must be the reason she seemed familiar to her.

A strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes stepped out next. "My name's Clover K –" before she could continue the blonde haired boy from earlier nudged her. "Okay, no need to roll your eyes at me Hugh. It's not my fault I got used to introducing myself saying my full name. It's because of Mom."

The dark haired girl from earlier cleared her throat. "Alright, but only for you Em." Clover winked at the dark haired girl, whom Marinette assumed was Em. "Again, I'm Clover and I'm sixteen."

"I'm –" the blonde haired boy, whom Clover called Hugh, was interrupted by Em.

"Luke goes first."

"Who said you get to make the rules?"

"Grandpa said so. It's my birthday today so you're going to follow my instructions."

"It's okay if your brother goes first…" A boy with brushed back black hair with dark blue highlights approached Em which caused her to turn red.

"Of course." Em answered almost immediately. "Uh, I mean, go first you. Uhm… he wouldn't it mind really. I mean…"

"Wow, Marinette she's just as bad as you used to be with Adrien." Alya elbowed her playfully.

"…I…" Em trailed off red faced as the guy Marinette assumed named Luke, seems to be struggling not to laugh at her. Marinette glared at this Luke guy. How dare he laugh at a girl's obvious feelings?

"Just go ahead Luke." The dark haired guy from earlier who was carrying a little girl in his arms said. Luke nodded and Em finally calmed down.

"I'm Luke and I'm fifteen."

"Good, now my turn." The blonde, Hugh, shoved Luke aside and stepped forward. "My name is Hugo and I'm seventeen. Also Em's big brother." Marinette caught the emphasis of 'big brother' in his words and also his gaze on Luke as he said it. He seemed the overprotective type.

"Stop giving the boy a hard time Hugh." The dark haired boy chuckled, placing an arm on Hugo's shoulders while carrying the asleep blonde little girl with his other arm.

Hugo smirked at that, "but where's the fun in that? Plus, she's the little sister and I'm the big brother. I kind of have a right to do that."

"Hey, I'm her big brother too." The dark haired boy feigned hurt dramatically. "Just because I don't scare every guy that approaches her, doesn't mean I'm not anymore. Anyway," He turned towards everyone else, "I'm Louis. Hugo's twin and Em's brother." Just as he finished, the little girl in his arms began to stir.

"Are we there yet?" This caused Hugo and Louis to laugh.

"Yeah and you miss the ride." Hugo teased as the little girl pouted.

"It's okay. We'll just do it again later." Louis patted her hair. "Right now, why don't you introduce yourself with our guests?"

"Alright." The little girl jumped out of his arms and smiled at the crowed. "Is that –" before she could continue what she was going to say, Em placed a hand on her mouth.

"Emma!" Both Hugo and Louis scolded her.

"But she was going to –"

"You still can't do that do her." The twins said in unison.

"Sorry." Em looked down at the floor.

"It's fine. We'll handle it." With that, Louis and Hugo crouched down at the little girl's level and whispered something in her ear.

"Sowwy Em." The little girl said softly to which Em replied "It's okay. I'm sorry too. Now, why don't you tell them your name?"

"I'm Emilie." She greeted with a shy smile.

"How old are you Emilie?" Louis asked and Emilie answered by showing her fingers formed in a number four.

"And as all of you may now know, my name is Emma. But my brothers keep insisting on Em because they're too lazy to say it unless they're mad at me. If you don't know yet, I just turned fourteen today and that's the reason why we're all here together."

"I'm sorry but, do we know you? You practically kidnapped us for your birthday party." Alix stated.

"Like I said earlier, I'll explain everything later but please can we just proceed to the first episode?" Emma practically begged using baby doll eyes of her own.

"It's not like we have a choice, might as well relax and see where this goes." Kim said already taking a seat.

"Yey! Thanks, Uncle Kim!" Emma cheered that made everyone turn to her in confusion.

"Uncle?"

"Uhm… Fine we're from the future but please, before I say anything else, can we start already?" Everyone just nodded realizing that they don't really have a choice in this. "You can now take your seats."

Marinette settled to the front row seat in the corner, Chat following behind her. She knew that she was going to find out his identity in this and he was going to find hers too so she wanted some place secluded enough where they could discuss the matter privately right after – the ones she chose being the darkest seat she could find.

Alya and Nino sat beside them, the middle row. Chloe and Sabrina took the last seats in the front. Ivan and Mylène were behind Marinette and Chat. Behind Alya and Nino was where Kim took his and Max decided to sit next to him. Rose and Juleka were behind Chloe while Alix settled down on the single seat beside Juleka and Nathaniel took the single seat beside Chloe.

In front of them was the huge screen and two couch where placed on each side of it. On the right couch sat Ally, Nalya, and Louis with Emilie on his lap. On the left side were Luke, Emma, Hugo, and Clover.

"Finally." Emma mumbled. "We'll skip the theme song for now because were late on schedule and also because it'll spoil the fun." She pressed the on button on the remote. "Now on to the first episode."

As the blank screen started to show colors, Chat leaned in towards Marinette and held her hands tightly on his. "Princess, whatever you see and find out… please don't let it get into our relationship."

Marinette squeezed Chat's hand in response. "I promise but only if you promise to do the same."

"I will." He responded with pure sincerity. Marinette's eyes were already on the screen when Chat realized something. Why would she ask him to do the same?

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you like it :)**

 **First, of course this story's got Marichat in it because it's May.**

 **Second, also because that ship rocks.**

 **Third, sorry if you're confused with the change point of views.**

 **Fourth, well that's it I got nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought writing fics like these would be easy... I was wrong. I had a hard time coming up with new verbs so it won't be redundant. Hopefully I did okay.**

 **So here's the first part. It's "Stormy Weather" because I've read that this was the first episode that premiered world wide and in my opinion Bubbler wouldn't be that fitting due to the scarf issue because I wanted to focus on one revelation at a time. Hope that's okay with you guys too.**

 **Anyway thank you for the kind reviews...**

 **Enjoy reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Alec Cataldi's voice boomed in the room as the episode started and everyone was ready to watch until Nino raised his hand and stood up from his seat.

"Yes Uncle – I mean Nino, what is it?" Emma asked pausing the video which caused a few others like Kim to groan. "We haven't even got to five seconds of it!"

"I just gotta ask… I mean, everyone in class is here except for my best bud Adrien…" Nino trailed hesitantly, "Could you maybe teleport him here like what you did to us? I'm sure he'd like to be with us. That dude's missed a lot of things I just want to ask if he could spend this time with us."

Chat Noir froze at Nino's request. He was happy about the fact that his best friend hadn't forgotten about him but was also worried about his reaction once he found out the truth. Guilt was slowly creeping on him and a part of him started to question if he deserves a friend like Nino. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he could tell that Plagg was rolling his eyes at him and telling him to stop being over dramatic.

Emma didn't know how to react to Uncle Nino's words. She knew that his Dad and Uncle Nino were the best of friends but wow… they're really close. Perhaps she was surprise because she didn't have a best friend to call her own unlike her siblings – Louis has Ally, Emilie has Nalya, even Hugo has Alexander and Marvin and that's two best friends for his annoying brother. The only person close to her is Clover. But Clover is older than Emma. And Emma would love to have someone her age that she could count on too. Like her Mom with Auntie Alya and her Dad with Uncle Nino. Well, she always wanted to be closer friends with Luke but how? She can't even construct a proper sentence to him!

She wished she had a best friend that was her age that could relate to the teenage stuff she's experiencing. Not the ones who were already passed her problems but the ones that also didn't know what to do and as confused as she was.

"Uhm, don't worry. Da – er, Adrien – is here, Un – Nino." Emma finally answered. She glared at Hugo who was snickering beside her. She had promised that she will be the one to answer every question just to get her older brothers' help for their Mom to grant her birthday wish. She didn't know how hard could that be until now. She kept slipping out here and there.

"Well, where is he?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Marinette echoed. She wanted to know where Adrien is too. She squeezed Chat's hand for assurance. She didn't know if her boyfriend was jealous of her old crush but the frown on his face whenever she mentioned Adrien's name worried her.

"He's on he's way and trust me, he'll appear sooner rather than later once we get through this episode." Emma assured. She sighed when Uncle Nino accepted her answer and settled back on his seat. Geez, less than five seconds of the episode and the interrogation is making her panic already.

* * *

 _Scene: KIDZ+ studio._

 _Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!_

 _(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_

 _Aurore: Hi!_

 _Mireille: (giggles)  
_

* * *

"Are you sure we're watching the correct show?" Alix asked. "We've watched this before. Mireille wins."

"I promise you, it's not." Emma said. "Just keep on watching, you'll see." Why is it so hard to enjoy a birthday party? Emma just wanted to laugh at their reactions. That's all. Was that too much to ask?

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Chloe questioned. "You can't even have a decent birthday party without kidnapping us!"

Emma was taken aback at Aunt Chloe's words. She knew from stories that Aunt Chloe used to be mean but she can't believe that she was that harsh. Emma wonders how her Mom managed to deal with her every day when they were still just teenagers.

"Chloe, stop it!" Marinette snapped. "You're lucky she even wanted to celebrate her birthday with you."

"Thanks Mo – Marinette." She smiled gratefully at her Mom. Even if her Mom didn't know who she is yet, she defended her. But then again, her mother has always done that even to strangers. Her Mom is Ladybug after all.

* * *

 _Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply._

 _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon._

* * *

"We're watching pathetic Marinette Dupain-Cheng, now that's proof that the footage you're showing us is wrong." Chloe sneered.

"Hey! Pwease don't say rude things to my –" Emilie was about to say something but Louis whispered something in her ear that made her stop.

"Em, could you paused it. I'll promise it'd be quick." Clover asked and Em did what she was told.

"Here," Clover handed Chloe Mr. Cuddly. Her mother gave it to her one night she had a nightmare. When Clover asked her mother why, she told her that she doesn't need it anymore because she has Clover's dad to cuddle with. Since then, Clover always brought Mr. Cuddly with her. And since her mother doesn't like her father romantically – maybe even platonically – at the moment, Clover knew her mother could use Mr. Cuddly right now.

Chloe snatched Mr. Cuddly from her hands. "Why do you have it? Did you steal it?" Clover ignored her mother's accusations as she went back to her seat. She wanted to tell her mother that she was her future daughter but she didn't to spoil Em's party. Today is Emma's day and she deserves to be happy. They will all find out everything later anyway.

"Thanks Em, you can press play now."

* * *

 _Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!_

 _Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!_

* * *

"I wanna be a fashion deswigner too!" Emilie exclaimed happily.

"Aww…" Rose gushed at Manon and Emilie's combined cuteness.

* * *

 _(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_

 _Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!_

 _Manon: (giggles)_

 _Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh..._

* * *

"That little girl has a lot of energy in her," Alix commented. "I wonder if she'll try out sports when she grew up."

Chat saw Marinette tapping her foot on the floor. Her other hand, the one that wasn't entwined with his, was fiddling with her chair uncomfortably. He guessed that she might be embarrassed. "Don't worry princess. I think everything you do is adorable." He assured her. Marinette didn't smile nor answered. She just continued to fidget in her seat. He squeezed her hand that he was holding before looking at the screen again.

* * *

 _Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_

 _Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!_

 _(Marinette grabs her phone.)_

 _Marinette: Hey, my phone!_

"So that's what's happening before I came!" Alya commented laughing at Marinette's failed attempts to catch Manon.

 _(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_

 _Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?_

 _(Tikki appears)_

* * *

Marinette let go of Chat's hand when she saw Tikki on the screen. She can't take it. She didn't know what his reaction would be, so she braced herself. Her classmates on the other hand didn't seem to notice her fidgeting and bombarded her with questions.

"Dude, what's that behind your hair?"

"Girl why didn't you tell me you own such a cute toy?"

"Mr. Cuddly is a much better toy than that."

Marinette glanced at Tikki who was silently watching from her shoulder bag. Tikki gave her a reassuring smile but Marinette didn't have it in her to smile back. She was too nervous to do so. Chat must've been processing everything that's happening right now.

* * *

 _Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!_

 _Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake._

* * *

"What does the toy mean with handling villains?" Ivan asked as the other's shrugged in response.

* * *

 _(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_

 _Marinette: Alya?_

 _Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?_

 _Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?_

 _Alya: As we speak!_

* * *

Marinette lowered her head in embarrassment. First Chat saw Tikki, and now he's gonna see how she used to be so obsessed with Adrien.

"You're boyfriend better not be jealous…"Alya commented with a teasing tone trying to see Chat Noir's reaction. She so badly wanted to know if one of Paris' superhero will get jealous of Marinette's old crush on Adrien.

* * *

 _Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?_

 _Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."_

* * *

Everyone laughed at that except Emma. She knew how hard it is to stutter around your crush. She glanced at her Mom's reaction and she frowned at her mother's lowered gaze. She wasn't smiling and Emma could tell that her Mom was in her internal panic-embarrass mode. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… but she knows that her parents will figure it out. They always do. And once they do, she'll be able to enjoy her birthday and laugh at her younger parents' reaction.

* * *

 _Marinette: Stop it._

 _Manon: Uh, who's she?_

 _Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail._

* * *

"How could you forget her so easily?" Chloe asked.

"Look who's talking, Miss It's-not-my fault-I-forget-everyone's-birthday." Alix sassed.

"But it has only been approximately ten seconds." Max chided.

"That happens to Marinette when you mention Adrien. Well now maybe it will happen when we mention Chat Noir." Alya teased.

Chat Noir spared a glance at Marinette. He was wondering why she let go of his hands. He wanted to hold it in his again but he restrained himself… Marinette needed space and so did he. And was that red little thing from earlier a Kwami? That can't be, right? But most importantly, Marinette has liked him for that long?! How could he not notice? Marinette told him about his crush on Adrien was _huge_ but not with every detail. Now, watching it made him feel like an idiot and happy at the same time. Idiot because he was so oblivious, and happy that no matter who he is, alter ego or not, his girlfriend was head over heels for him. He only hopes that it would still be the case after this.

* * *

 _Alya: And who's she?_

 _Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!_

 _Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?_

 _Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no..._

* * *

All the girls laughed at Marinette's words.

"You're too nice for your own good Marinette." Rose complimented smiling at her.

"She's right." Juleka joined in.

"That's our Marinette." She heard Mylène said.

"No wonder the famous Chat Noir fell for her." Alix added.

While Marinette found her friends' words fluttering, she really can't reply a 'thank you' to them at the moment. Let alone a simple smile. She was really worried what will happen after this. She dared to glance at Chat's face but he isn't showing any expression. Has he figured it out yet? Tikki's appearance was short but it may have reminded him of his own Kwami, right?

* * *

 _Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you._

 _(Manon runs off)_

 _Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!_

* * *

"Now I wonder if Mom is telling the truth when she tells other people that we're absolute angels…" Emma glared at Hugo. He was really testing her patience right now. As much as she loves her brother, he was really annoying. And the reveal that they were the future children of Ladybug and Chat Noir will be too much right now. Plus, if questions were asked, she was the one who was supposed to answer. Damn those on the spot promises she made desperately! Luckily, no one responded to her brother's words.

That is, until she heard Louis' voice. "I know that she tells the truth about me and Emilie, but you and Emma… not so much." Emma hated the identical smirks on her brothers' faces. And she always believed Louis was the nicer one. Apparently both her brothers are ' _absolute angels'_. She will get them back. "Later," Emma promised herself.

* * *

 _Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels._

* * *

"Don't tell me she believed one of your stories…" Nino turned to his girlfriend.

* * *

 _Manon: Who are you, anyway?_

* * *

"Feisty! You go kid!" Alix cheered for Manon.

"Not just one of my stories, all of my stories." Alya corrected.

* * *

 _Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!_

* * *

"You really think that kid will believe you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at Alya.

* * *

 _Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?_

* * *

"Unbelievable, isn't that right Sabrina?"

"Yes Chloe."

Nathaniel sighed at the girls beside him. Whether they're in Paris or not, Chloe is still… Chloe. He wonders if she would ever change.

* * *

 _(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_

 _Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!_

 _Manon: Yay!_

 _Marinette: Okay!_

* * *

"You do know that there is an 88.2 % chance that Marinette might trip on your way to the park, right? And you just placed a little girl on her shoulders…" Max questioned Alya. "No offense Marinette."

"Yeah, Marinette is a breathing definition of clumsiness!" Chloe said in the background but they just chose to ignore her comment.

"I'm sure Marinette will not let anything happen to Manon, plus I was there to help her." Alya defended.

"And also," Chat Noir chimed, "my princess is not _that_ clumsy. She was just easily swept off by her feet."

Kim laughed at Chat Noir's attempt to defend Marinette. "Wow, he _is_ smitten by her if he's willing to defend her that far."

* * *

 _Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._

 _Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..._

 _(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_

 _Alec: Mireille!_

 _Aurore: (Gasps)_

 _(Crowd cheers)_

 _Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!_

 _Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)_

 _Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!_

* * *

"Isn't he too harsh on her?" Nathaniel asked.

"He's just like that dude. You should see The Challenge with Simon Grimault." Nino replied.

* * *

 _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

* * *

The change of scene made Marinette's eyes glued to the screen. She didn't need to look beside her that Chat was doing the same. This was Hawkmoth. The one they've been fighting for so long now. He never really made an appearance after Stoneheart and this may be their chance to find out his location or who he is.

* * *

 _Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)_

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Kim asked. "His voice sounds familiar."

"Yeah, he's creepy." Mylène pointed.

"Cool." Juleka praised.

"That's probably Hawkmoth." Alya stated proudly. "He's the villain that akumatizes people. Look at Chat Noir's eyes zeroed on the screen."

"So that's why his voice sounded familiar." Kim said remembering that Hawkmoth have Akumatized him before.

* * *

 _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator._

 _Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-_

 _(The power suddenly goes down)_

 _Aurore: Uh? Ah!_

 _(The akuma enters the elevator)_

 _Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)_

 _(The power is up again)_

 _Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes..._

 _Aurore: I should have won. Yes!_

 _Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?_

* * *

For a moment, Marinette's anxiety about the revelations that will come was forgotten and her anger at Hawkmoth was the most present emotion she felt.

* * *

 _Aurore: Yes!_

* * *

"Poor girl." Rose commented.

* * *

 _Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!_

 _(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot._

 _Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by._

* * *

"How dare you creep on Adrikins like that?!"

* * *

 _Alya: Then what?_

 _Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!_

* * *

Hearing Marinette's enthusiastic dream for their future on the screen, Chat decided to forget his assumptions of her having a Kwami and went on teasing her instead. "Aw, princess you wound me. I thought I was the one you wanted to meowrry?"

Marinette guessed that Chat hasn't figure out her identity yet. He really is a silly kitty. But now, Marinette wanted to assume Chat that he was the only one who owns her heart. "You are, Chat." She smiled to herself when Chat looked taken aback by her answer. She knew he was teasing but her answer was serious. Maybe she was too young to think of those things, but isn't it fate that decided they should be together no matter what? That was long ago proven when she tried her best to dismiss his advances as Ladybug but her Marinette side couldn't stop him from stealing her heart.

Chat shook her head but taking note of Marinette's response. "And forget about the cat? Ouch."

"Don't worry. I won't forget a certain cat superhero boyfriend." With that, Marinette took Chat's hand again. 'The reveal will come but there's no need to panic.' Marinette tried to remind herself.

Chat happily held Marinette's hand back in his again. If she was his lady, they'll deal with that later. As of now, he was going to enjoy the show with his beloved girlfriend.

"And to think that she used to be that crazy over Adrien!" Alya said gesturing to Marinette and Chat being all lovey-dovey.

* * *

 _Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie._

 _Marinette: (giggles)_

 _Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!_

 _Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool..._

* * *

"You call that being cool?" Chloe tossed her ponytail as if to say that, that was being cool.

"That may not be cool but it's funny." Kim laughed. Alix joined in too.

"I agree princess." Chat turned to Marinette. "You are so not cool…" Chat could see that Marinette was trying her best to keep a poker face but she was slowly frowning. "I think you're hot." He whispered in her ear and smirked at himself when he saw the blushed reached up her ears.

* * *

 _Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible._

 _Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_

 _Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!_

 _Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)_

* * *

Everyone laughed as Marinette hides herself in embarrassment while Chat Noir teased her. Emma was the only one who feels her mother's pain.

"I know someone who acts the same." Luke said beside Emma.

Emma squeaked before covering her face like her mother.

Hugo gave a knowing look to Luke and the younger boy backed off. 'Good.' Hugo thought to himself. When he met his twin's eyes, they were blazing with amusement but he caught the 'nice job' that Louis mouthed while Emma was still preoccupied with her embarrassment.

* * *

 _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather._

 _Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_

 _Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!_

* * *

"Poor girl…" Rose mumbled.

* * *

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien._

 _Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!_

* * *

"Now I know why he's named Spaghater when he was Akumatized." Marinette told Chat.

"I feel bad for Adrien," Nino said. "His photographer keeps talking about spaghetti and I know how much he loves to eat food. Unfortunately for him, he has a diet to follow."

Hugo and Louis shared a look, frowning at their Uncle Nino's words. They knew what it was like to be a model because they were the new face of the family brand. Luckily, they didn't have to follow strict diets as their dad did. Miraculous knows that their grandparents (Grandpa Tom and Grandma Sabine) wouldn't let them starve.

Meanwhile, at the mention of spaghetti, Chat was now craving for some.

* * *

 _Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!_

 _Marinette: Ah!_

 _Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!_

 _Manon: Come on!_

 _Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!_

 _Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!_

* * *

"How cute, she really likes you!" Rose awed.

* * *

 _Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter._

 _Alya: But what about Adrien?_

* * *

"Yeah, what about Adrien?" Chat smirked at Marinette.

"Chat, you know that I love you but please stop teasing me before I forget I do." Chat smiled at his girlfriend. She's back to her sassy self. Good. He was trying to lighten up the mood because he knows that he will transform soon.

* * *

 _Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._

 _Civilian: Where's Mireille?_

 _Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late._

 _(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_

* * *

"Harsh, man." Kim commented.

"Harsh but cool." Juleka said which earned her an incredulous look from Kim.

"Literally." The twins chorused.

"But I think _Ice_ plendid is the right word." Hugo smirked at his twin.

"I couldn't agree more _brrr_ -other."

The twins were surprised that Emma and their Mom haven't reacted yet. But at least their Dad seemed to ap _purr_ ove their words. "None of you reacted to their puns? How _cold_."

* * *

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges._

 _Marinette: Come on, let's go back._

 _Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!_

 _Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien..._

 _Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?_

* * *

"She's so cute…" Mylène complimented.

* * *

 _Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-_

 _(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_

* * *

"You can't say no to this face or kitten eyes either." Chat tried to copy Manon but his face was pushed away by Marinette who laughing at his antics.

* * *

 _Marinette: Aw..._

* * *

Emma smiled at the screen. And after many years, her Mom can't still say no to baby doll eyes. She saw her siblings smiled at the screen too.

* * *

 _(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_

* * *

"That girl is smart using your weakness against you." Said Alix.

* * *

 _(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_

 _Stormy Weather: Uhhh!_

 _Civilian: Here's another one!_

 _Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!_

 _Alya: Who, me?_

 _Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!_

 _Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)_

* * *

"That's a smart move Alya. You used the Oral Allergy Syndrome as an excuse." Max praised.

"You can really have allergic reaction to apples?" Mylène asked surprised.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

 _Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!_

* * *

"Wow! You really ship them so hard!" Alix said to Alya.

"Don't we all?"

Chloe glared at them.

"Almost all of us, I guess."

"Actually their shippers are precisely 98.9% inside the classroom – not counting Chloe, and only half counts each for Nathaniel and Sabrina. Outside however, is like 38.9% due to Adrien's fangirls and most people don't care."

* * *

 _Marinette: What? Seriously?_

 _Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?_

'Yes.' Chat thought but kept quiet as he watched Marinette's reaction.

 _Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!_

* * *

"How dare you say that Adrikins is your boyfriend?!" Chloe glared at Marinette. "This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Chat turned to look at Marinette. "You know you are my boyfriend Chat, nothing to worry about." She reassured and Chat was struggling to hold his laughter. He wonders what her reaction will be when she finds out that her boyfriend is indeed, Adrien. He just hopes that she won't take it in a bad way.

* * *

 _Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?_

 _Marinette: But, what about Manon?_

 _Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway._

* * *

"And I thought I'm your prince char _meow_ , purrincess!"

"Chat…" Marinette frowned at him. She was really worried about his teasing. Was it to cover up his jealousy? Was he hurting watching her swoon over some other guy? He knew that Chat has his insecurities too and she didn't want her old feelings for Adrien to make his insecurities resurface. "You are my prince charming, not Adrien."

"Are you sure about that princess?"

"Chat…" Seeing Marinette's expression, Chat figured that maybe his girlfriend thought he was jealous on Adrien, which is also him, but she doesn't know that yet so he kissed her on the cheek instead. "I believe you, princess."

* * *

 _Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!_

* * *

"It's official I like that little girl." Alix declared.

* * *

 _Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!_

 _Manon: Yee-haw!_

* * *

"Maybe not so much after all." Alix muttered.

"That's Alya, alright." Nino said looking at his girlfriend.

"I can't believe I fell for those kinds of stories too." Ally mumbled and Louis laughed at her.

"See! We told you Mom is magical!" Nalya whispered yelled and Ally smiled at her little sister. Thank goodness Nalya knows how to whisper when she was told to because none of them need her Mom freaking out right now.

"Yeah, she told us to keep it a secwet." Emilie whispered.

* * *

 _Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)_

 _(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_

* * *

Knowing what's going to happen next, Marinette squeezed Chat's hand with all her might before letting go. He needed to process everything on his own first before they talk. She mouthed a 'sorry' to Tikki and her Kwami replied with an understanding smile.

Chat was surprised to see Marinette let go of his hands but he didn't question it. He suspected the reason behind it and the scene before him seems to scream that his suspicions were correct. So the red little thing from earlier is a Kwami.

Which means…Marinette is Ladybug.

* * *

 _Civilian: Run!_

* * *

Ladybug is Marinette.

* * *

 _Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!_

* * *

His princess is his lady.

"Transform?" All Marinette's classmates echoed except Chat. She didn't dare to look at his boyfriend's face as her transformation sequence play on the screen.

* * *

 _Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_

* * *

Chat's eyes didn't blink as we watched the confirmation happen before his eyes. His lady is his princess.

"I can't believe Ladybug happens to be her!" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief. This whole thing is just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. She must be having one of those nightmares again, but instead of not being able to reach the hairdryer, this time her favorite superhero turned out to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"You're Ladybug?!" They chorused incredulously.

Emma paused the video and stood at the center. She wanted to help her Mom. "Everything will be explained later. She'll answer all your questions but Da – Chat Noir doesn't know too so could we all please calm ourselves down until after the episode?"

"Good." Emma said when she saw them nod.

"Nice one, Em." Clover complimented as she not so discreetly elbowed Hugo to stop him from making fun of Emma.

"Thanks!" Emma smiled. "For doing that to my brother."

"No problem." The girls high-fived each other before Emma pressed play.

* * *

 _Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!_

 _Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!_

* * *

"Plagg?" Marinette echoed. That was the name of Chat Noir's Kwami. It could be a coincidence right?

"Who's Plagg?" Nino questioned.

* * *

 _Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!_

 _(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_

* * *

Camembert cheese! Could it really be? Marinette glanced at Chat and then at Adrien on the screen. When she saw the same Kwami who once said she's a keeper for giving him his favorite cheese that many times Chat detransformed hidden in her bathroom, Marinette knew that she was not mistaken. Chat Noir is Adrien.

Chat felt Marinette's eyes on her. He sat still on his seat until he felt her gaze flicker back to the screen. She was only beginning to process everything and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by meeting her eyes. So to calm himself down, he just pretended that she was checking him out.

* * *

 _Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents._

* * *

'Yup, definitely the same Plagg.' Marinette thought. She couldn't, yet she could, believe it. It was thee two of them all along running around in circles. Now she was absolutely sure that fate, destiny, and whatever whatchama-call-it wanted the two of them to be together.

"What's with Adrien and Marinette having flying talking toys?" Ivan asked.

* * *

 _Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese._

 _Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_

* * *

"So that's why you can't keep your eyes off Marinette these past couple of months, you were already her boyfriend." Nino mused and Marinette couldn't help but blush at this. "Now I feel like an idiot for asking earlier if you could be here. That also explain why you used to make those love-struck eyes whenever you see Ladybug."

"Adrikins is that mangy cat?"

"You're Adrien?" His classmates chorused except for Max and Marinette.

Emma paused the video. "Remember what I said earlier." When everyone quieted down, she pressed play.

* * *

 _Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!_

* * *

"Good choice on trusting me girl." Alya said. Marinette was thankful that her best friend was taking it so well. "But we still have a lot to talk about." Okay, maybe not so well… but at least well enough for her to handle.

* * *

 _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_

* * *

"Now that's the Marinette we know!" Alix said as Ladybug on screen slips.

* * *

 _Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!_

 _Manon: Where is Marinette?_

 _Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon._

 _Manon: How did you know my name?_

 _Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)_

* * *

"I could accept Manon easily believing her but I can't believe I fell for that excuse!" Alya exclaimed.

"I can." Nino said and Alya raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You believed Ladybug was Chloe one time." He said in defense.

Alya sighed. Maybe she's not cut to be a good journalist after all. "Hey, it's okay." Nino assured. "You learn from your mistakes. Who knows? Maybe in the future you're a famous journalist?" She saw the girl named Ally trying not to laugh at them.

"Is there a problem?"

"No Mo – Miss." Ally answered.

* * *

 _Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park._

 _Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?_

* * *

Chat heard Marinette groaned at the screen. Despite everything, his puns still annoy her to pieces. Maybe everything won't be so different after all. On the other hand, he grinned when Hugo and Louis were laughing their heads off as they watched. At least, some people appreciate his sense of humor. He then recalled that the twins punned earlier and he could honestly say that they were good. Still, they're not as good as him. He will always be the meowsters of puns.

"He really is Adrien." Nino said. "Dude laughs at even the most terrible jokes on the internet."

"Hey!" Chat protested causing his best friend to laugh.

* * *

 _Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!_

 _Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?_

* * *

Another groan was heard but this time, it was from Emma. She may not be at home but her dad's puns were still hunting her. What's worse is that her brothers definitely didn't hate puns. She should've stuck some duct tapes on their mouths the moment they started earlier! Someone please put her out of this misery…

* * *

 _(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)_

 _Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_

* * *

"Ouch!" Kim said.

* * *

 _(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)_

 _Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet._

 _Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand)_

* * *

"So if Marinette used to like Adrien and Chat used to like Ladybug and Adrien is Chat and Marinette is Ladybug, then it was all a freaking Love Square!" Alya exclaimed. "Only the two of you could get yourself tangled up with that situation."

* * *

 _Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome._

* * *

"She just rejected Adrien!" Alix pointed out laughing at the silliness of it all.

* * *

 _Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.)_

 _(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)_

* * *

"Dude!"

* * *

 _Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!_

 _Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)_

 _Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!_

 _(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)_

 _Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!_

 _Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap._

 _Cat Noir: You got a plan?_

 _Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)_

* * *

"You guys could run on sides of the buildings?" Max asked. "Interesting… but what could be the logical explanation for it? Doesn't gravity apply to you?"

"The answer is simply 'because it's _miraculous_ ' Uncle – I mean, Max." Hugo corrected himself.

Emma glared at him.

He shrugged. "Sorry, it's in my blood to pun at unbelievable timing."

"Yeah, it would be a _miracle_ if we ever stop punning." Louis said.

'Why?' Emma internally asked herself. 'Why do I have to have such pun-loving brothers?' She can't wait to tell her mom that she was her future daughter. Then, she can finally have someone agree with her that puns are knives to the ears. While sometimes – only sometimes – she happens to love of their puns, that still don't give them the excuse to annoy her to bits.

* * *

 _Stormy Weather: Ugh..._

 _Ladybug: Hoaaah!_

 _Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!_

 _Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)_

* * *

"And to think Marinette just did that…" Alix mumbled. "You'll be on my team at Gym Class Marinette! You too –" Kim cut her off.

"No, you can have Marinette but Adrien is on my team!"

Neither Marinette nor Chat Noir replied but Kim and Alix took their silence as a big fat yes.

* * *

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!_

 _Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)_

 _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)_

* * *

"Wouldn't it be amazing if we could invent something that could have the same function as that?" Max asked to no one in particular. He was taking notes on his phone on the possible materials that could make an object function like that.

* * *

 _Cat Noir: Ow!_

* * *

"That must hurt." Nathaniel said.

* * *

 _(Ladybug giggles.)_

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._

 _Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!_

 _Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!_

* * *

"Yeah, how come you're so good at that game?" Nino asked remembering he hasn't won to Alya whenever it's that game they're playing.

* * *

 _Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?_

 _Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)_

 _(The ice cracks again)_

 _Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_

* * *

"That was a scary situation, Alya. I can't believe you manage to stay calm for Manon. I would've panic." Mylène praised.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Ivan said. He didn't want Mylène belittling herself.

* * *

 _Scene: City_

 _Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan._

* * *

Marinette couldn't point her finger on it but it seems that Hawkmoth is familiar…

* * *

 _Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!_

 _Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!_

 _Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!_

 _Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)_

 _Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her._

* * *

"I can't believe they have been flirting for so long…" Alya mused.

"I can." Kim said. "What I can't believe is how the class' cinnamon roll could be so smooth and flirtatious."

* * *

 _Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!_

 _Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!_

 _Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!_

 _Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!_

 _(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)_

 _Ladybug: It's a recording!_

 _(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)_

 _Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!_

 _Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!_

 _(Ladybug trips and falls.)_

 _Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?_

* * *

"Oh, their love story is so romantic." Rose gushed.

* * *

 _Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!_

 _Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!_

* * *

"You have a night vision too?" Max asked amazed.

"That's so cool. You are definitely on my team."

"As if he has night vision in his civilian form, Kim." Alix snorted. "And how will night vision help with Gym Class?"

* * *

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon._

 _Alya: Then the Cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"_

 _(Manon laughs.)_

 _Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep._

 _(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)_

 _Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)_

* * *

"I'm surprise you didn't get hyperthermia in that situation." Max pointed out.

"I agree." Louis seconded. "It's a _miracle_ that they didn't even _cat_ ch a cold."

"You already used that earlier." Emma deadpanned.

"Who says you can't recycle puns?"

Only Hugo and Chat Noir seemed to appreciate his puns as they laughed while the others ignored it or didn't even notice it. What's wrong with puns anyway? It's pawsome, just like his dad always says.

* * *

 _Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._

 _Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-_

 _Cat Noir: Duck!_

 _(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)_

 _Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one._

 _(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)_

* * *

"Aww, they're still holding hands." Rose pointed at the screen.

* * *

 _Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_

 _Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!_

 _Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!_

 _Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)_

* * *

"I bet we're going to see many other moments where they rejected each other." Kim said. "Now that would be funny."

* * *

 _Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug)_

 _Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?_

 _Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry._

 _Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers._

 _Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)_

 _(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_

 _Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!_

 _Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!_

"So that's how she figures it out." Marinette heard Chat muttered from beside her.

 _Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?_

* * *

"That was the most fitting pun yet Da – Chat Noir!" Louis and Hugo said in unison.

* * *

 _(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane causes her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_

* * *

"Whoah!" Everyone watched in awe.

"You guys are so in sync together." Nathaniel observed.

* * *

 _Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)_

* * *

"Are you sure you hate puns?" Alya raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

* * *

 _(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_

 _Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''_

* * *

"It's amazing how everything went back to the way it was before after Ladybug purifies the Akuma." Rose said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Mylène agreed. "I remember the first time I've seen it."

* * *

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._

 _Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo..._

 _Firefighters: Yeah!_

 _Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and..._

 _Manon: They lived happily ever after?_

 _Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!_

* * *

"Two decades later and she still calls children monkeys," Ally mumbled. "I can't believe I used to think of it as an endearment."

* * *

 _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._

 _Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?_

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_

* * *

"I find it funny that the Aurore was confused in the background while Ladybug and Chat Noir just do their thing." Sabrina spoke – for the first time – not including when she replied to Chloe earlier. The other girls were glad that Sabrina was finally initiating a comment.

"I think so too." Mylène supported.

"Yeah." Agreed Juleka.

* * *

 _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

 _Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!_

* * *

"Dream on!" Alya shouted at the screen.

Marinette on the other hand was thinking, 'Why is he so eager to get their miraculous?' Master Fu may have explained things when Marinette brought him the book but it still doesn't answer all of her questions.

* * *

 _Scene: The Place des Vosges._

 _Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!_

 _Marinette: You don't think it's too late?_

 _Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!_

* * *

"And she got the supportive Kwami too." Chat Noir mumbled.

'I may that be physically here but I'm here you know and I can hear you kid.' He could hear Plagg's voice at the back of his mind.

* * *

 _Manon: Marinette!_

 _Marinette: Huh?_

 _Manon: I know what your secret is!_

* * *

"If the little girl figured it out before any of us then I say we're all blind." Alix stated flailing her hands in an I-give-up-motion.

* * *

 _Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?_

 _Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!_

* * *

"She didn't." Alix sighed in relief. At least the little girl wasn't smarter than them. Their pride as the superheroes' classmates can still rest in peace. "But she still got that close unlike any of us."

* * *

 _Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)_

 _Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?_

 _Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!_

 _Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)_

 _Manon: Haha!_

 _Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ..._

 _Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)_

* * *

"The pictures were cute but not as cute as the one we had." Hugo said.

"Mine was the cutest." Emma argued.

"No way Em, Hugo and I are twins. Our photoshoot with Dad were twice as cute as yours."

"Hmmp." Emma huffed.

"I think you're cute." Luke smiled at her and Emma squeaked blushing.

"Well, I think you're cute too. And because you're so cute, I want to sit next to you." Hugo put on his mischievous grin at Luke as he sat down between him and his sister.

"But Mom said I'm the cwutest!" Emilie turned to them, close to tears. The three only laughed at her and so did Clover and Nalya.

"Of course you are." Hugo cooed.

"That was fun!" Kim said. "Are there more?"

"Yes." Emma confirmed. "But first, how about we all eat some snacks?"

"Yes!"

"I've been waiting for these forever!"

When everyone started getting up their seats, Emma decided to continue. "Questions will be answered later before we watch the next episode."

While everyone was feasting on the food and drinks, Chat Noir and Marinette remained seated. Thank goodness their classmates understood what privacy means.

"So…" Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck.

"We need to talk."

 **Sorry for the mistakes, please point them out so I can make the corrections. The explanation will be on the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like reading this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, first of all... sorry it took so long to update. I was having a hard time doing this particular chapter because I want Marinette and Chat Noir's relationship background to happen not because of heartbreaks and I don't want to include the reveals in it (scarf) or an Akuma Attack.**

 **I know I'm making it harder for myself but I just want them to get together simply because they realize that their heart belongs to one another long before they even realize it.**

 **I'm gonna be honest that I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter. And if I came up with a better one, this will be edited. I hope you can bear with it for now...**

 **Anyways, enjoy what you can :)**

* * *

Marinette and Chat Noir stood side by side facing each other in the room that Emma had led them into. Marinette didn't bother looking around her new surroundings. Her gaze remained on Chat and Chat only. She noticed that his posture was stiff but his eyes were also set on her face.

No words were uttered. Only their alternate intakes of breaths were the only sounds to be heard. Marinette stared straight into Chat's mesmerizing green irises remembering how everything turned out the way they are now.

* * *

It was total disaster. More tears escaped Marinette's eyes with every turn of page on her diary. Since she was already out of pages, she decided to make a new one but only after she read all her entries on the first. She thought it would be fun going back to the memories, reminiscing about it. But no, fun was the last word to describe it… unless one would consider shedding tears fun, then yes reading her diary is 'fun.'

The 'Adrien Moments' she had written in most of her entries didn't even registered to her brain to fight the sadness. No. Instead it saddened her more because she realized that all she talks about is 'Adrien said the banner I made for Alix and Kim's race is impressive' or 'Adrien wrote a love letter for me' even though she mentioned to her diary that 'Chat shielded me from Timebreaker' or 'Chat was hit by Dark Cupid because he protected me'. The explanation on Adrien this, Adrien that, reached up to a hundred words or more when Chat Noir's sacrificed was stated directly not even reaching fifty words.

She was so mad at herself for treating Chat like that… for taking him for granted. She might not have meant to do it to her partner, but she did nonetheless without knowing it. The words that were spilled in the pages of her diary reminded her of how ungrateful she was being. She hated herself for it.

Tikki doesn't know how to comfort her Holder at the moment. Maybe Marinette was being a little dramatic, but Tikki has been around for more than five thousand years to know that not all Ladybugs and Chat Noirs – not all heroes – have happy endings. And today, her current Ladybug had just realized that fact, after Tikki answered her questions of what happened to some of her predecessors. It didn't help that Marinette was reading her diary and recalled all the Akuma battles. "Maybe you just needed a moment of fresh air." She suggested instead. It wasn't exactly the right answer but Tikki knew it would help her and that's enough for now.

oOo

Once Marinette dried her tears and composed herself, she decided to follow Tikki's advice. Now, she was sitting in her secret garden of inspiration (not the one she went to when Mister Pigeon happened, but on a literal old garden that she stumbled upon one day as Ladybug) with her sketchpad in hands trying to come up with a new design.

Sketching always take her minds of her problems. That's why whatever the situation is, she always find time to do it. And right now, she needed to clear her head from everything.

Hmm, what should she use as an inspiration?

She looked around the abandoned garden. No one goes here anymore but the flowers still bloomed beautifully. She began to wonder, who would abandon such a place? Literally, she knows who the person is. It was Flora Faure. She owned gardens much bigger than this for the public to visit. Maybe that's why this small place was forgotten. But if anyone asks Marinette, she preferred this garden over the ones Flora owned now. (She knows this because she visited many gardens in Paris due to her Ladybug tendencies.) It was the one she felt free with. How could Flora leave it alone on its own? But then again, who would take their partner for granted? And just like that tears streamed down her cheeks.

She was a being a hypocrite. She was just like Flora. Because of many beautiful things around her – her thoughts flashed images of Adrien and Luka – she took the first person who believed in her for granted. If it wasn't for Chat, she wouldn't even have the guts to fight Stone heart. It was his encouraging words that helped her.

But no, all she could babble about was when Adrien Agreste gave her his umbrella.

Then, Chat also remembered her name. He had come to her when he was feeling alone back in Glaciator… to plain Marinette herself, her of all people in Paris.

But no, she couldn't stop thinking about how Luka said 'Marinette is unbelievably brave'.

Wasn't it Chat who told Ladybug that Marinette is amazing days later after the Evillustrator fiasco? "She was able to think on her feet. And she was so brave…" He had that faraway look in his eyes before continuing. "She's," She remembered him fumbling with his hands as if thinking of the correct word to say, "amazing to say the least."

Chat had always thought fondly of her whether she's Ladybug or Marinette. And what did she do? She didn't even realize it until now. She was so blinded by Adrien's gestures and Luka's words that everything Chat did for her was pushed at the back of her mind. Did she even give him a Christmas present? She didn't even laugh at every good pun he said – and that happens at only one pun in a million that he came up with. How could he even continue to treat her like she was s _o_ special after all she's done to him?

oOo

The next day, Marinette was in a better condition – all thanks to Tikki's comforting words. Last night, she made a decision. She will do her best to show how much she appreciates her partner, not because of guilt, but simply because Chat deserves it. That's why Marinette walked to school Monday morning with bags under her eyes. She doesn't care about it though, all that matters is that she finished her plans on her 'Chaton Appreciation Days' – which is every chance that she gets to see him.

Finally, after a long day in school, she managed to get back to the bakery just in time to make some croissants. After some time, she then headed to her secret garden of inspiration with freshly baked croissants and some decorating materials.

"Why don't you just do all the wrapping and decorating in your room?" Tikki asked.

"It's still too early, Tikki. If I snuck out from my balcony, surely someone would notice me. And if I wrap this up in my room and run downstairs Maman and Papa would wonder to whom I'm going to give it. And it doesn't help that the patterns on the gift wrapper are green paw prints."

"I see, but there's no Patrol today. How are you going to give it to him?"

"I'll contact him through his baton." Marinette said, covering the box of croissants with the Chat Noir themed gift wrap. She inspected her work and smiled at it victoriously. "And now, for the finishing touch." She rummaged through her bag to search for the missing element in her masterpiece.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki asked seeing the expression on her Holder's face.

"Oh, no! I forgot the ribbon back in my room." She cried with hands on her head. "C'mon Tikki."

She only waited for Tikki to settle in her purse before sprinting away to a nearby store that sells ribbons (she can't go back to the bakery because her parents might see her or rather the present she has for Chat), clutching the decorated box of croissants in her hands. She needed to finish it on time. Chat Noir has things to attend to in his civilian life later, that's why no patrol was in for today.

Determined, Marinette run as fast as she can. Nothing can stop her. She passed some trees, flowers, and signages (she mentally cheered at the accomplishments even though there's still a long way to go because the abandoned garden is a distance away from the heap of the city). She can do this! Nothing can get in her wa – except maybe for a black wall in the middle of the pathway.

"Ow!" She groaned raising one hand to her forehead and another one to her back before realizing that she had dropped her gift. She almost burst into tears right then and there once she saw the outcome of her fall.

It was like the first day of school again all over – except that happened with macaroons and this time with croissants… croissants that she worked extra hard for just to make sure its perfection. But now, a few have fallen out of the box. Not to mention the decorated box now has some smudges of dirt in it.

She sighed. All her hard work for nothing. Her surprise for Chat is ruined.

"Oops, I'm sorry." A voice said offering a hand. So she didn't crash into a wall but a person. She looked up to see the person and she have to rub her eyes multiple times before believing what she was seeing. Before she knew it, arms already found their way to their ways and second later, she was back on her feet.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asked worriedly.

Marinette realize that she hadn't spoken a word yet. "Oh, um, yes. Just the croissants though…" she trailed off.

* * *

Chat Noir's anxious expression turned into a warm one when he saw Marinette staring at him. Judging by the faraway look in her eyes and the fond smile lightly displayed on her lips, she was reminiscing something.

In return, he looked back lovingly at her. He still remembered the day their paths crossed and how their relationship began to grow.

* * *

Adrien had never been so restless the ride home. He kept adjusting his position and he couldn't help himself but look outside the car window. He had just promised Alya and Nino that he'll be the one to bring Alya's notes to Marinette because Alya has to babysit her sisters and Nino already had plans with his Mom.

As her best friend, Alya took the responsibility of lending Marinette copy her notes whenever she came to school tired. And today just happen to be one of those days. But Adrien was puzzled as to why Alya insisted on him bringing the notes to Marinette. Not that he didn't want to. Of course he would like an opportunity to get closer to her. But Marinette seemed much livelier today, even actively participating in class with a bright smile on her face. So why would she still need Alya's notes?

"Marinette was pretty ecstatic today. And an ecstatic Marinette means that there's nothing that can ruin her day and she also pays less attention. Well, she did pay attention today in class and I assumed wrote the lecture like it was the most important thing in the world. But don't you want to talk to Marinette without her stuttering? An ecstatic Marinette pays less attention and I bet she wouldn't even realize that it was her cr – er, it was you talking to her." Adrien had frowned at Alya's last words. It bothers him that Marinette is always stuttering when it comes to talking to him. Still, the offer was so tempting that Adrien couldn't help but agree.

There was only one problem.

Adrien Agreste wasn't supposed to leave the house after school. Well, Adrien Agreste can't leave the house but Chat Noir can.

"Plagg, Claws Out."

oOo

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng told Adrien that Marinette went out. They told Adrien that he could come to Marinette's room and leave the notes there but Adrien refused not wanting to intrude Marinette's privacy. Besides, talking to her was what he came for. Marinette was never really comfortable around him. He was ecstatic whenever she was though – like when she needed help speaking Chinese for her great uncle, the video game tournament, dancing with him at Chloe's party and his time with her for Clara Nightingale's music video. He cherished all those moments he had with her. So he told Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng that he'll wait for her instead.

But time passed and there was still no sign of her. Adrien sighed and told Marinette's parents that he would come back later. But that was just an excuse to find her as Chat Noir. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe wherever she is. According to her parents, Marinette was off to her secret place of inspiration. Where could that secret place be?

Chat Noir didn't find Marinette anywhere near her house. So he explored, vaulting rooftops to rooftops to see if there was any sign of her but still nothing. After some time, he decided to take a break hoping that if he stopped searching Marinette will suddenly appear. With his bad luck, that would be the most likely thing to happen, right?

He landed in an all too familiar place. He hadn't gone here for a long time but he could tell that it wasn't the same as he remembered it. Not just the feeling of it but also how it's appearance in general.

Every time he went to this place was with his Mom. That's why the feeling of happiness was gone. But the way it looked… yes it was still beautiful in its own simple way but back then, it was so much more than that… It used to be so enchanting…

He would have leaved the garden before any more bittersweet memories popped up in his mind if a small noise didn't caught his attention. Thanks to his Miraculous, as Chat Noir, his senses are more powerful. It sounded like... a squirrel?

Without thinking, he prowled on the prey chasing it from one tree to another. He even let out a hiss of frustration and a meow from time to time. Thank goodness no one was there. He would be so embarrassed if anyone found out 'the great Chat Noir' in this state.

He smiled when he noticed the small animal stopped. He stayed still on his place, but unlike an actual cat, he stood with two feet pretending to be some kind of statue. He was about to lounge at it in three, two, o –

"Ow!" A female voice groaned. Chat got up immediately to help the girl. Not just any girl, Marinette.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He mumbled offering her a hand. It seems that she was still processing what happened but Chat didn't want her to stay longer in the ground so he helped her stand up from behind.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, um, yes. Just the croissants though…" she trailed off.

He followed her gaze and saw the delicious treats sprawled on the ground. He immediately crouched down and save the treats that aren't covered in dirt yet. "Again, I'm sorry. I saw some squirrel and I couldn't help but chase it…" He looked at her almost shyly.

"It's okay." She dismissed smiling lightly at him. "I could just make some more…"

Despite her reassurance his cat ears drooped. He inspected the box he was holding, "Paw prints huh? Princess, are this for mew?"

"It is."

Chat only meant to tease her so he wasn't expecting a serious answer. "What? Really?" He stared wide-eyed at Marinette.

"Here," to prove her point, Marinette showed him the Cat-themed dedication tag attached to the cover of the box with his name written on it with a neat cursive.

"Princess…" He didn't know what else to say. Marinette made croissants especially for him? But why? How is she even gonna give it to him anyways?

"It wasn't even finished. I forgot the ribbon back at my room and –" Chat cut off her rumblings with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter, I love it anyways." He smiled grabbing one of the croissants and taking a bite. "Thank you." He said almost tearing up. There wasn't even any occasion yet Marinette made him something. "Can I hug you?"

Marinette looked surprise at his question. "Uh, I mean, uh..." Luckily, before he made a fool of himself any longer, Marinette nodded.

* * *

That night was the night that sparked their relationship as Marinette and Chat. A few days after that, they found themselves returning to the garden much to both of their surprises. They talked, laughed, eat, and even took good care of the flowers in the garden.

Month after month of spending time together, slowly but surely, they began to realize how much they value the other to the point that they didn't even realize how much their relationship had changed.

"You were supposed to give me those croissants as Ladybug weren't you?" Chat asked Marinette smiling.

"I was but some black cat bumped into me and ruined all my plans." She smiled knowingly at her boyfriend, daring to take one step closer.

Chat followed Marinette's actions, also taking a step forward towards her. "Well, Adrien was supposed to visit Marinette that night. But he got tired of waiting and decided to ask Chat for help."

"Really?" Marinette asked slipping her arms on Chat's neck.

Chat nodded before pressing his forehead against hers. "I guess the two of us were supposed to meet that night, no matter what form we are in."

"Yeah, but I prefer the way it happened as Marinette and Chat." Their noses were now touching.

"I couldn't agree more, princess."

To prove his words, Chat closed the gap between them and their lips met halfway. It was the same as their previous kisses but also different with something more. They poured all their emotions into the kiss – how happy they were about each other's identities, how much their love for each other grew stronger, along with the promise they had made earlier.

"So… What now?" Chat asked as they parted.

"Now, you released Plagg from your transformation. I'm sure he's exhausted."

oOo

"Well, if it isn't our oblivious lovebirds." Kim stopped midway in drinking his soda and gestured to Marinette and Adrien walking hand in hand towards them.

Hearing this, Emma walked up instantly to them – herself being the only barrier of her younger parents from everyone else. "Alright everyone, you can continue to it while Mo – Marinette and Adrien explain themselves. But remember, one question at a time."

"But before our explanation," Marinette spoke, walking beside Emma and crossing her arms.

Emma gulped visibly. She knew that tone of her Mom. It was the 'almost scolding tone' that clearly states, explain-your-self-now-young-missy-or-else-you'll-have-to-spend-the-day-with-your-twin-brothers. And that was the worst punishment ever. It was literally a _pun_ ishment because of Louis and Hugo's constant pun wars!

"Yes?" Emma asked, daring to look at her younger Mom's eyes. Uh-oh, there's that glint of superiority in there.

"Why don't you explain everything first starting with how in the world did my future-self let this happen to my past-self…? Emma Adrienne Agreste."

* * *

 **I know, I wouldn't blame you if you tell me this chapter suck but it's all I got for now... really sorry if I disappointed some :(**

 **Anyway, I will just have to make up for the next chapter where the explanation of Emma will be.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I just realized that I haven't responded to any of your reviews yet… and for that I'm sorry. I hope you're okay with better late than never.**

 **marichat4evaaaaa [MAY 18]: read this chapter to see if your guesses are correct :)**

 **A Phantom Reader [MAY 18]: I'm glad you like it and thank you for writing a review despite being more of a silent reader :)**

 **McFlyandTwinkies [MAY 19]: Thank you and I will :)**

 **Neonlyphe [MAY 21]: I'm glad you like my take of watching the show fanfics in this. And I took your advice except that I didn't use bold for the separation, rather, I used the horizontal lines (you can see it in the updated version of Chapter 2. While there were still some spelling errors, I edited it and used horizontal lines to separate the show from their reactions.). I hope that's okay with you. :)**

 **KaeterinaRomanov [MAY 22]: Thanks, I'm looking forward to writing more as well. :)**

 **TheOneMagic [MAY 22]: I'm glad you love it :)**

 **Marauderluverz [MAY 22]: I'm glad you're happy reading another chapter. I'll try to update more often :)**

 **Demi clayton [MAY 22]: I'm glad you think so and thank you :)**

 **Ali [MAY 22]: I'm glad you love it. And I agree, we really need to figure out how we can go into their world (and smack some senses into Marinette and Adrien) :)**

 **Neonlyphe [MAY 27]: I'm glad you love the way how their relationship started. I just think that too much angst and heartbreak will not happen in the real show and I kinda want to make this fic as close as it can be to the real show as I can. And also, I'm not really a fan of the idea them breaking each other's heart and falling for each other as much as how dramatic that can be… I feel like they should realize and appreciate each other's other form and start to develop a relationship with that. And yes, I agree, you better watch yourself when your parents call you by your full name :)**

 **KaeterinaRomanov [MAY 27]: I'm glad you think so (that it's a good way to start a relationship) that is. :)**

 **Marauderluverz [MAY 28]: I'm glad you did.**

 **Chatchat Noir [MAY 28]: Well, I think it's only right for Marinette to feel bad about kind of not appreciating Chat more. I honestly don't like the idea of her seeing more interest in Luka, rather than Chat Noir first. I mean, Chat Noir has always been there from the start and Luka just appeared. And I don't want either Marinette or Chat feeling guilty about their feelings for Adrien and Ladybug. I just want them to realize that they should value each other more in the forms of Chat Noir and Marinette better.**

 **Kiwi101 [MAY 28]: I'm glad you think that it didn't suck and that you like the ending :)**

 **TheOneMagic [MAY 30]: Honestly, I'm speechless from the complements that I don't even know what to say except thank you. :) Also, thank you for suggesting to change the title and summary of this story.**

 **On the side note,** **their age in this story is fifteen and this story takes place many months after Episode 15 with Clara Nightingale.**

 **Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Everyone in the room gasped, except for the apparent 'mother' who was staring expectantly for an explanation at her supposed to be 'daughter' who was fiddling with her hands.

"How –"

"How did I find out?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, first, you're wearing a bracelet that Maman showed me a week after she found out about my relationship with Chat, said she made it for her future green-eyed grandbabies." Marinette explained. She, herself, was surprised that she managed to say that sentence without spluttering, especially since her boyfriend was in the same room.

Seriously, she still wonders how her Maman could think of such a thing! She was only soon-to-be-sixteen! Were they really that desperate for grandchildren? But seeing as her Papa had asked Chat to stay the night he saw them in front of the bakery, (Chat had just walked – er, carried – her home from the abandoned garden since they didn't realize how much time had passed) the answer might be a big fat YES.

Everyone's eyes were now on Emma's left wrist where the said evidence was placed. "It also doesn't help that you have your father's baby face with and my hair color, not to mention hairstyle but longer."

"I didn't think you would –"

"I may be oblivious enough not to figure out Chat's identity but that revelation opened my eyes and I can definitely see better after that. Now, care to explain young lady?" It didn't help that the first Akuma Fight they watched was Stormy Weather where she practically declared her future plans in front of everyone.

"Well…"

* * *

"Please Hugo, Louis! Don't you guys wanna see their reactions? It would be hilarious! We can even take a picture and show it to Mom and Dad." Emma practically begged her twin brothers to agree.

Grandpa Gabriel had promise to grant her wish (perks of being the first born granddaughter) but only with Mom and Dad's permission. Dad would be easy, she just need to give her best kitten eyes along with Emilie and he can't say no to any request. Mom was the one who was harder to persuade. Especially with her current condition.

Well, if it didn't involve kind of kidnapping their younger selves and make the reveal through watching a show she wouldn't be hard to convince but that was beside the point.

Right now, Emma just wanted to make her wish come true. And to in able to do that, Emma needed all her siblings' help, including her older brothers. With all their baby doll eyes combined, and with Dad by their side (not to mention their grandparents), Mom wouldn't have a choice.

"I don't know Emma…" Hugo trailed off.

"Yeah, it would be fun but…" Louis added.

Ugh! Why she have to have inconsiderate brothers like them! They were teasing her, she knew it. They just wanted her to say something, if only she could find the right words.

"Nalya, Ally, Clover and the others could come too."

No response.

"We'll have food, lots of pastries and sweets with sodas!"

No response.

"Fine, I'll be the one to deal with their questions and explain everything just please come with me!"

"Well why didn't you say so Em?" They chorused.

Why does she feel that she's going to regret making that last promise?

oOo

Operation Persuade Mom and Dad to Grant Emma's Birthday Wish is on.

Step one – convince Hugo and Louis to support the plan. Check.

Step two – have Dad join their side.

"Ready Emilie?" Emma asked her little sister.

Emilie nodded. "Yeah!"

"There's Dad. Just follow my lead okay?" Emma and Emilie peeked in Dad's office where he was doing paperwork for the company. He used to be a Physics teacher when Louis and Hugo were younger but decided to help Mom in the company after Grandpa's retirement. Mom took care of the fashion side while Dad handled the business part.

"Okway."

"Hi Dad!" Emma opened the door fully so she and Emilie could enter Dad's home office.

"Daddy!" Emilie greeted running towards Dad's side.

"What are my Little Lady and my Princess doing in here?" Dad smiled at the two of them, ruffling Emilie's hair.

"We made you a sandwich." Emma explained holding out the plate of sandwich for Dad to see.

"Really? That's so thoughtful of you two."

Emma carefully (she got Mom's clumsiness) placed the plate on Dad's table. Yes, he's eating it! And he's smiling at them. Emma and Emilie waited for Dad to finish the sandwich. Emma also rushed back to the kitchen to give him a glass of water. After all, food is the way to Dad's approval! And what's food without water?

"Alright, what do you two little bugs want now?" Dad asked after drinking the glass of water.

"What? What do we want? How could you say that, Dad? We just want to bring you some snacks that's all. You know? Just being good children you and Mom raised us to be!" Emma grinned.

"Yeah, we don't want anytwing!" Emilie crossed her arms.

"That's too bad… I was going to say that I'll grant any advance birthday wish for being thoughtful today, but if you don't want anything at all then I guess I'll just continue with my work…" Ugh! Emma hates it (not really) sometimes that Dad always figures them out easily.

"Fine you got us," she grumbled childishly, "I wanna spend my birthday tomorrow with the younger version of you guys and watch your adventures with them. Please Dad!" Emma shot him her best pleading kitten eyes hoping that it would still work even though she was turning fourteen tomorrow. It stopped working on Hugo and Louis once she turned eleven which was really not helpful when it comes to making requests.

"Pwease Daddy!" Emilie joined, showing her own kitten eyes.

Oh well, at least it still works on Dad. Or that could have been with Emilie's help. Whatever, the important thing is that they got him to agree.

"Alright, let's go ask our Queen, shall we?"

oOo

"Please Mom!" Emma hugged Mom with all her might, flashing Mom her best baby doll eyes. They were in the living room with the whole family and the other Miraculous Holders.

"Pwetty pwease Mommy!" Emilie joined on her other side, following Emma's actions.

"It would make us really happy if you agree Mom! After all, you're the best Mom in the world anyone could ever ask for!" Hugo and Louis were doing, what Emma calls, their 'twin thing', which involves speaking in unison and making the best 'I'm-your-innocent-child-please-say-yes' faces they can.

"Okay, stop." Mom said retracting herself from Emma and her siblings' hold. "Give me a minute, okay?"

"Adrien, are you with them in this?" Mom asked, crossing her arms at Dad who strode towards Mom's side.

"The little bugs cornered me Bugaboo. How could I possibly say no?"

"So now you're all targeting me, is that it?" Mom raised an eyebrow at Dad.

"Well…" Dad scratched the back of his neck.

"How did you even found out about this?" Mom asked looking directly at Emma.

"I may or may not have eavesdropped on Grandpa Gabriel's office and heard him talking about Akumas, which I learned can have their powers based on their will to fulfill their desires?" Emma answered sheepishly.

"Master Fu, are you okay with this?" Mom asked Grandpa Fu who was sitting on the couch. Emma hoped that Grandpa Fu agrees, if he did, then Mom probably will too.

"There's a time for everything, Marinette. And perhaps now is the time for the young ones to enjoy themselves." Grandpa Fu stated.

"But isn't it dangerous for them Master, especially with Nalya and Emilie tagging along?"

"Then I shall try to give Emma powers that can take them to a place where not this world or the past world will reach." Grandpa Gabriel said. Emma and the others know that Grandpa Gabriel once use the Butterfly Miraculous for selfish reasons and Master Fu took his Miraculous with Mom and Dad's help. But a new Villain came when Louis and Hugo were younger (Emma was only three at the time) and they needed all the help they can get, that's how Grandpa Gabriel gained the Butterfly Miraculous again – this time with permission and for better purposes.

"Your past selves will leave their world and people will know that they are missing but after the whole thing, everything will be back to normal and no one will even realize they're gone nor will they remember a thing. As for our world, time will go on and the children may get back after a day with full memories of what happened." Grandpa Fu explained.

"Marinette let the children have a little fun." Grandma Sabine said.

"But Mom it could be dangerous –"

"Since when did we stop you from becoming Ladybug? Or from seeing your secret superhero boyfriend?" Grandpa Tom questioned. "What the children are requesting isn't as dangerous as my examples."

"If it makes you feel better, dear, why don't I accompany them?" Grandma Emilie asked. Months after Grandpa Gabriel's Miraculous was taken, Grandma Emilie came back. The reason why she disappeared, Emma still doesn't know. Hugo and Louis were the only ones who knew. Apparently, she isn't old enough.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Mom asked the other Miraculous Holders and her friends.

"Clover can go. We'll just have to reschedule our spa day." Aunt Chloe said. "Get ready for a girls' day out with your Moms and me once you get back okay Emma, Ally?"

The girls nodded eagerly. Aunt Chloe knows the best spas and salons for girls' day out and it always turn out amazing in the end.

"Ally can go too, just promise to bring back lots of pics with everyone's most epic expressions okay? And take care of Nalya." Auntie Alya said.

"Just take care of yourselves little dudes. You don't wanna slip up in front of Alya here." Uncle Nino teased.

"Well, since you already got their permission, I guess there's no point in me saying no…" Mom trailed off sighing.

"Really? Thanks, Mom! You're the best." Emma cheered crushing Mom into a bear hug.

"But,"

There's always a 'but'.

"You have to promise to be careful, and my past self will only answer questions about being Ladybug after the first battle you watched, okay?"

"I promise."

"Mom, will you be okay accompanying them?" Mom asked Grandma Emilie.

"I'd love to, especially since I've missed a lot of Adrien's life." Grandma Emilie smiled. "Don't worry, I won't show myself to them. We don't wanna have that crying fits of Adrien happening twice now, do we?"

Both Mom and Grandma Emilie laughed, much to Emma's confusion. What are they talking about?

"Mom!" Dad groaned. "The children don't need to know about that."

"Alright, let's save the little kitty." Mom smiled. "Dad, you can do your thing now."

Grandpa Gabriel nodded at Mom before asking Emma. "Are you ready Emma?"

"Before you do, can I have one more request?" Emma asked, hopefully they'll let her. "Can Luke come too? And Alexander? And Marvin? Please, I just want Alex to get better. I know Hugo and Louis want that for Alex too."

"Alright, I'll talk to their parents." Mom sighed.

"Yey! Thanks Mom." Emma kissed her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it before you make any more wishes."

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

Hawk Moth stood before them. From what Emma knew, Grandpa Gabriel refused to change his wielder name into anything else like 'Butterfly' because it doesn't suit him and also because he wants to show his redemption to Paris by helping Ladybug and Chat Noir as the former Villain.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and grant her wishes!" As the powered butterfly flew towards, Emma's green headband and turned it purple, she felt the power rushed through her. Her family brand clothes didn't change but her hair was styled neater. "Birthday Girl, I give you the powers to make your wishes come true but only as long as you follow your parents' conditions."

"Yes, Grandpa Hawk Moth." Emma smiled.

"Wow, father, it still surprises me that your good Akumas didn't have terrible outfits." Dad commented. "The naming still bothers me though…"

"Well, it was to keep everyone from finding my identity. Hawk Moth was the one with the silly costumes while Gabriel Agreste was a Fashion Expert." Grandpa Gabriel explained. "Besides, I don't want to see my granddaughter wearing anything except mine and my daughter-in-law's clothing line."

"You can all go now. But remember Emma, your powers has its limit. You won't have it anymore once your birthday is over."

oOo

"What is this place?" Nalya asked looking around cinema-like room where they all stand.

"It's the place I imagined we could be to watch the show and bring our parents' past selves." Emma answered enthusiastically. Her powers are super cool! She'll make sure to thank Grandpa Gabriel when they return home.

"Awesome!" Ally gushed, taking pictures with her cellphone.

"Where is the show that we're going to watch, Em?" Clover asked.

Emma smiled at her before raising her hands in the air and a flash drive fell out of her hands. "With this."

"What is it?"

"Well, I just thought of something that can help us show Ladybug and Cat Noirs teenage adventures and this fell on my hands." Emma explained.

"Can we test it now?" Ally asked.

"Sure." Emma handed her the flash drive and Ally plugged it in the big screen in front of them.

"Do the honors girl." Ally said tossing her the remote. Luckily, Emma caught it without tripping.

"You trust her too much. You know she's clumsy." Louis commented.

"Hey!" Emma protested as she turned on the screen. It turns out, the flash drive contains many videos about Ladybug and Chat Noir's adventures entitled with the name of the Akumatized Villains they've faced. There's even a theme song about it. Emma decided that the theme song should be watch once they've finish one of the episodes since it contains spoilers in it.

"Cool, now I can't wait to watch the rest. Oh, and I better get a good view at Mom's face!" Ally told them excitedly.

"Yeah, we can get back at our parents – most likely our Moms – for embarrassing us!" Clover agreed high-fiving Ally.

"I'll have to leave you here guys. Hugo, Louis, and Emilie will be coming with me to fetch our parents' past selves."

"No problem." Ally said. "But while you're gone, Clover and I will set up the cameras to get their reactions. Then we can just play it again and again and laugh at their faces."

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the –

"Oops, sorry, that's Mom calling." Emma informed, taking out her cellphone from her pocket.

"Hi Mom!" Emma greeted, ignoring Clover's comment in the background about how 'Auntie Mari is so sweet worrying about us when we weren't even gone for five minutes.' While Emma loves her Mom very much, she's never gonna deny that Mom is a worrywart and can be a bit paranoid sometimes. "What's up?"

"Luke's parents agreed, he's with us right now. You might want to teleport him there with you before your Dad scares the poor boy away…" What?! Luke is in the house with her parents? And Dad, scaring Luke away?! No!

Concentrating on the image of Luke, Emma raised her free hand up and summoned her powers to bring Luke in the same room as them.

"I gotta admit, Emma, I'm impressed." Mom praised as Luke appeared in Emma's view. "Now, be careful and have a happy birthday, okay?"

"Happy birthday Little Lady, have fun but not too much fun!" Emma heard Dad bid at the phone.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, I will. Love you. I gotta go now, bye." Emma quickly said before she started to be a stuttering mess, especially now that Luke was in the same room with her.

"Bye, love you too."

"Now that Lukey's here, let's go fetch us some younger versions of our parents." Hugo said walking beside Emma.

"Hugo, behave please." Grandma Emilie reminded.

"Sorry, grandma." Hugo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Little Em, fell asleep with all your talking. She's gonna miss the second ride." Louis said, showing Emilie who was in his arms.

"Let's just go." Emma sighed. As much as she wanted to stay there with Luke, she can't have her brothers corner him. "By the way grandma, I made a room for you in front. It's a room with a one-way mirror. That way, you can see us but no one will see you."

"Thanks dear. Go now before your brothers lose it."

* * *

"So what you're saying is your Akumatized?" Marinette asked Emma in surprise. "You know who Hawk Moth is and you know that your parents are superheroes, how could you let this happen? How could your brothers let this happen?"

"We have nothing to do with it Mom." Hugo and Louis chorused.

On second thought, leaving the fact that Hawk Moth is her Grandpa Gabriel in Emma's explanation was a bad idea but her Mom almost lecturing her brothers kind of makes it a good idea. As much as Emma wanted to make her life easier, she promised that she wouldn't reveal Hawk Moth's identity to them. And even if she wanted to tell them, she would be busted because not only can her Grandpa Hawkmoth see through her eyes but Grandma Emilie was also in the room. Emma knew that she wouldn't be punished (her grandparents love her too much for that) but she doesn't want to betray their trust either. Her Mom and Dad once said to her that trust, is one of most precious things a person can be given.

"I told you, Hawk Moth changed." Emma said. "Please trust me on this Mom."

Marinette felt a little weird with Emma actually calling her 'mom' – especially when she was only a year and a half older – but she responded to Emma nonetheless. "Well, your clothes are definitely not hideous so I guess I'll let this go…"

"So this means that Marinette and I will get married in the future and have four little bugs and kittens?" Adrien asked ecstatically.

Marinette mentally face palmed herself. Of course after everything, the marriage and children part will what her silly kitty get. No problem about how their future daughter managed to get herself Akumatized and kidnapped them!

"Five actually." Emma corrected.

"Five?" Adrien and Marinette asked.

"You will have five children, I mean. Mom is currently three months pregnant." Emma stated.

"Did you hear that Buginette? We'll have five kitten-bugs in the future!" Adrien exclaimed happily, spinning Marinette in the air.

Marinette couldn't help but blushed at Adrien's actions. "Stop it, kitty!"

"Alright, but only because the others are still processing the information and it's fun watching their gobsmacked faces as they do."

"While everyone was at it, we might as well introduce ourselves properly now. Please get back to your seats because I personally don't think that you can digest more information standing like a statue." Emma advised as she walked up to the front and everyone numbly followed her instructions, along with a bubbly Adrien and a blushing Marinette.

"Again, my name is Emma Adrienne Agreste, the first born daughter of Marinette Dupain- Cheng and Adrien Agreste also known as Ladybug and Chat Noir. My older brothers are Hugo Felix Agreste," Hugo took his place beside Emma with Louis and Emilie following, "and Louis Marin Agreste. You can blame Dad for their middle names." Emma paused, "And Emilie Sabine Agreste is the youngest member of our family as of now."

"We named her with my mother's and your mother's names." Adrien pointed, not widely grinning like before but smiling softly at Marinette.

Marinette took hold of Adrien's hand squeezing it. She knows that his mother is a sensitive topic to him.

Unbeknownst to them, Emilie Agreste was silently wiping her tears as she watched the exchange from the one-way mirror in front.

"And to confirm the theories in your minds, yes Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino, Ally and Nalya Lahiffe are your daughters." The said girls took their place on the front on the other side of Emma, "But don't worry, I heard from Aunt Chloe that we're about to throw double baby showers because not only my Mom is pregnant but Aunt Alya is too!" Emma declared winking at the younger version of her Aunt Alya.

Alya and Nino both flushed at the action. Sure they're a couple but… thinking about their future children is just too much.

"Clover," Emma called. "You might want to be the one introduce yourself…"

"Sure." Clover smiled. "Ally is the camera ready?"

"Well, there are cameras everywhere but I'll record this one on my phone! Ready when you are."

"If you must know, I am the granddaughter of the Mayor of Paris in your time. My name is Clover Kurtzberg and my parents are Chloe Bourgeois and Nathaniel Kurtzberg." Clover finished, making Chloe and Nathaniel looked wide-eyed at each other before both turning their heads in the opposite direction. The rest of their classmates were as shocked as they are.

"Got it, their faces are so priceless!" Ally said showing Clover the video.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Emma exclaimed internally panicking that she forgot Luke was there too. "Uh, I mean, how you forget me? Uh, no! How could I forget about you! Not that you're easy to forget but you know with everything going on I –"

"Wow, she really is your daughter Marinette." 'Now that Alya regained her composure, she's on her tease-my-best-friend-mode. Great.' Marinette thought.

"Anyway, this is Luke. He's the son of Aunt Kagami Tsurugi and Uncle Luka Couffaine." Emma introduced so fast it's a wonder how everyone understood what she said.

After hearing that, a light smile made its way into Juleka's face. She's an aunt. Cool.

"We have more visitors coming soon. It is my birthday after all. Just wait and maybe you'll meet your future children too." Emma smiled at them. "Anyway, you can finish your food now. We'll get back to Mom and Dad answering your questions in about ten minutes."

* * *

 **Most of the characters are silent in this one because I think they'd have no words to say after many revelations in front of them. I mean, it's not everyday you found out that Chloe and Nathaniel will get married and have a daughter in the future... Well, that and the other teens in the room being their children.**

 **I'll insert some questions and explanations regarding Marinette and Adrien's alter-egos in the next chapter along with the next episode. I just feel like this chapter should end like this because it was like "Miss Bustier's Class .exe has stopped working."**

 **Anyway, I think Gabriel's transformation phrase wouldn't change whether he's good or bad. And I also think that Adrien and Marinette will have more than three kids mainly because it's unfair for Tom and Gabriel that one one of their grandchildren is named after their wives so they should have one for their selves too. Crazy, I know!**

 **Yes, there will be more characters coming to add a bit of a twist in this story.**

 **Thank you for the follows, favorites, and especially for the reviews! They give me more inspiration to write. And if you guys are bored or have nothing else to do, you could check out my first One-Shot,** **Truth or Dare: Adrienette's First in my profile. It's not much but hopefully it can cheer you up on a bad day.**

 **Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Edited: 11/11/18 - But still incomplete. We're halfway there guys.***

 **Hi guys, so this is the last day of the week and thankfully I somehow managed to update. If you read my most recent story, "It's Hawkmoth" you will know that the reason for the lack of updates is mainly school and also because the leadership of the Organization/Club that I'm in was passed down to me for quite some time now so yeah... it's a big responsibility...**

 **But don't worry I will update the best I can. I think I can do a Chapter every two weeks and have occasional short one-shots pop-up randomly. I was honestly close to crying this week when I so badly want to write and I can't because I've got to do school works first and it was so hard because I got used having the laptop in front of me at least four days a week during the vacation and now... I barely even write anything let alone read. 'Cause the spare time I have is the time that my body uses for resting. I hope this change though. Hopefully, in time, I'll get better at managing my time but right now my mind and body literally won't cooperate and just shuts down easily.**

 **Anyway, here's half of Chapter 5. Yes only half (sadly), because I haven't finished the episode yet but I really feel the need to update to prove to myself and to you guys that I'm true to my words of updating. But I promised once I finish it, I'll update this particular chapter.**

 **Again, I apologize for its shortness.**

* * *

Ten minutes wasn't enough time for everyone before they go on and watch another one of Ladybug and Chat Noir's adventures. No. But, it did take about ten minutes for them to recover.

Alya moved on pretty quickly and was now focused on interrogating her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend, and their Kwamis. She was kind of familiar with being a holder herself after all. On certain emergencies, she was Rena Rouge. Besides excitement for the new information and kinda being a little overwhelmed knowing her future with Nino, Alya also feels stupid.

She became a holder herself and she had her own Kwami. How come she didn't recognize those Kwamis when they were shown on the screen? She just wanted to smack herself hard this time for not figuring it out sooner.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Alya." Marinette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. After Emma announced the ten minutes break extension, Marinette and Adrien have walked towards them.

"You're just too focus on seeing everything too closely that you don't look at the picture in a whole." Marinette's Kwami assured her. "It's a good thing to know your weakness, now you know how to improve yourself. Besides, it's the miraculous that's blocking rational thoughts from a person's brain to keep them from figuring out secret identities."

"Thanks, Tikki, right?"

The Kwami nodded and she smiled. As much as Marinette love seeing the smile back on her best friend's face, she also knew that it meant she's ready to ask questions. Lots and lots of questions…

If anyone was the easiest to recover, it was Juleka. It was cool to find out that her classmates are famous superheroes. It's also cool that they had time travelling children. But the coolest thing was that, she's going to be an aunt in the future. And because everything that's been happening so far is 'cool', Juleka sat back and relaxed in her seat. She was cool with everything. Hopefully, everyone recovers faster so more cool stuff can happen. In the meantime, she's having a cool time talking to her future nephew.

"So I'm still a member of Kitty Section with Luka as the leader?"

"Yeah, but some your band mates change except for Aunt Rose. Like Uncle Ivan, Aunt Mylene and Mr. Agreste."

Juleka didn't fail to notice her nephew's nervousness with the last name. She smirked, "You don't call Adrien Uncle, huh?"

As the two catch up, Sabrina was having a hard time in her seat. Chloe and Nathaniel won't even spare a glance at each other. And she was right between them! It was pure awkwardness in their side! She couldn't even focus on processing the information herself. All she hears is low muttering from each of her side. And if she tried to leave, the both of them will simultaneously grab her wrist and say "Oh, no you don't!" Honestly, she was starting to see why the two of them will get married in the future.

She looked around the room. At least Mylene and Ivan were talking happily. Kim has finally recovered and was now starting a bet with Alix as to who are going to have a child together. Or more like, yelling bets from each other's seats.

"I bet Ivan and Mylene will have kids too." Sabrina glanced back at the said couple to find them blushing slightly, with smiles spread on their faces. It seems like they like Kim's idea. And that's a first for Ivan.

"Psh, that doesn't even need a bet. I'm sure they'll have children! C'mon Kim, make your bets unpredictable!" At this, Sabrina will have to agree with Alix. Ivan and Mylene were the first in the class to become official after all. And their relationship was nothing but sweet after all this time.

Sabrina noticed Kim furrowed his brows while thinking, before he smirked at Alix's direction. "Fine! I bet you and I won't have kids!"

"Ew! How could you even bet that? I bet we won't be even involved in anything romantically so that's no bet at all!"

"Ugh! I never realize betting could be so hard…" Kim paused. "I bet that Rose and Prince Ali will be together in the future."

Alix almost laughed at Kim's confidence. "I bet Juleka and Rose will be the ones together."

"You are so on!"

Sabrina internally patted Alix on the shoulder. You go girl! Alix will definitely win the bet without a doubt. Her eyes then landed on Max who was frozen beside Kim, muttering incoherent words. He actually looked kind of… cute.

"Okay guys, as much as I love seeing you guys process the information – you should've seen your priceless faces – " Emma couldn't control herself and had let out a breathless laugh. "We only have limited time to watch so I say we get back on the show."

Everyone settled down at this; Marinette and Adrien went back to their seats with Adrien giving one last pat on a blushing Nino's shoulder (His poor best friend, still can't get over the fact that he was gonna have kids with Alya.), Luke chose to sit behind his aunt, (finally an escape from Hugo!) and Sabrina mentally cheering at the continuation (Yes, something to distract her from the awkwardness of Chloe and Nathaniel).

"This one's called the Bubbler."

"The Bubbler as in Nino's Akumatized form?" Alya asked.

"Uh-huh." Some of the future teens confirmed in unison.

"Don't feel sorry or guilty Uncle. It was the Akuma in control not you." Louis told him.

"Yeah, it's Hawkmoth's fault." Alix shouted. Everyone started agreeing with her by nodding their head or making a statement that supports Alix's words.

Emilie started to tear up by what everyone was saying but Louis was quick to hide her face before anyone could notice. He was getting uncomfortable himself. Louis wanted to defend his grandfather. Sure he was a villain, but he had his reasons. His Grandfather was also human, he makes mistakes. Louis' fingers started to curl into fists and he closed his eyes to conceal his building anger for the sake of his little sister who was clinging on him for comfort. He rarely gets mad but when he did – gentle fingers curled around his hands. When he opened his eyes to see, Ally's fingers were still holding his and Nalya has the evillest grin he's ever seen on a five-year-old girl. And that's saying something because Emma's been five once. What did Nalya know that he didn't?

On the opposite couch, Emma sighed sadly on her seat as Luke offered her a small smile from Juleka's side. This time, Hugo didn't even bother to stop Luka have his little moment with Emma. They were far apart after all. Besides all he could think about was the insults his grandfather was getting. The words they throw at his grandfather stung him even if there is truth in them. He wanted to shout at everyone and tell them that his grandfather wasn't that bad. Well, he used to be that bad but… Argh!

"Oh, come on, Hugh just calm down and ignore it." Clover said from beside him.

"What do you know about someone so close to you being bad-mouthed by other people?!" He hissed angrily but quietly, that no one would hear their conversation. It was too late when he processed that Clover flinched at his statement.

"Check your words Agreste." Clover glared at him before tossing her hair with a 'Hmmp' and focusing her gaze on the screen in front. He really messed this one up.

Nino, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't really bothered about being Akumatized… at least, not anymore. At first yes, but after being one of Hawkmoth's minions happened to almost everyone in class he started to think that it was kind of normal. Man, why did that Hawkmoth dude target their school so much? Is it the only place in Paris to have his victims? If he likes teenagers that much Nino was sure there are other schools besides Collège Françoise Dupont. But after finding out the real identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir it's not really much of a surprise… Wait! Does this mean that Hawkmoth knows that his enemies' civilian forms were in their school?

Nah. If Marinette and Chat haven't figured it out while in a secret relationship, then how could Hawkmoth? Nino looked around the room and his eyes landed on a certain blonde haired girl. Of course Chloe was the reason! Sometimes, you can't really see the answer even when it's right in front of you. If Marinette is Ladybug and Chat is Adrien, could Chloe be Hawkmoth's secret assistant. But why would she serve him? Unless Gabriel Agreste is secretly Hawkmoth and agreed for Chloe to help him get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous in return of Adrien's hand in marriage – No. Stop it. Alya's theories must been rubbing him off. He needed to stop this nonsense now and be the cool dude he is.

"Nino, are you okay?" Adrien asked from his seat, making everyone's eyes directed on Nino. "The episode hasn't even started yet…"

"I'm fine." Nino assured his best friend. If Alya's fan theories was getting to him while he was still her boyfriend he wonders what will happen when the time comes for him to be her husband. Just thinking about it makes him blush.

Emma who has now recovered from earlier turned towards her closest uncle. "Don't think about what you did too much uncle Nino, what you should be bothered about is how silly the outfit you're wearing as the Bubbler."

"I say Emma's got Marinette's fashion sense." Mylene commented.

"And her stuttering skills." Alya teased, making the mother and daughter lower their head in embarrassment.

"Settle down guys, the episode is rolling."

* * *

 _Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone._

 _Marinette: (wakes up) Huh?_

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen Marinette wake up so enthusiastically in our sleepovers before." Alya pointed out in amusement.

* * *

 _Marinette: Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien Agreste.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_

* * *

Adrien grinned at the display in front. He didn't know that Marinette knew his birthday back then, but instead of dwelling on that fact he chose to tease her instead. "So, I'm your desktop background huh?"

Marinette only buried her head in her hands. Why did she ever fell for him again?

"Oh Marinette, don't be so embarrassed. It's not like your class have just found out your crush on him." Tikki said flying on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, the kid has got Ladybug as his wallpapers too." Plagg informed nonchalantly munching on a Camembert on Adrien's armrest.

"Plagg!"

* * *

 _Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._

 _Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_

 _Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose)_

* * *

"That's rude, Adrien." Marinette said half-scolding and half-teasing.

* * *

 _Plagg: Huh? (He eats the cheese.) Mmm._

* * *

"At least Plagg knows how Camembert should be treated." Marinette continued teasing her boyfriend. She still remembers most of the most embarrassing things she did that day and she knows that everyone would most likely tease her but she isn't gonna fall alone. But she really did mean it when she said that Camembert should be treated properly. All food should be. She lived in a bakery and all. And her parents thought her not to waste food even if you don't like the taste of it. Plus, Camembert wasn't that bad.

"I can't believe you actually like that stuff." Adrien pouted.

"Well I don't see how anyone could hate this gooeyness." Plagg said.

* * *

 _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea._

* * *

Adrien scrunched his brows at what Marinette was holding. It looked kinda familiar.

* * *

 _Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today._

 _Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya._

 _Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-_

 _Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_

* * *

"I knew it. She learned that trick from Grandma!" Emma pointed out.

* * *

 _Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!_

 _Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!_

* * *

"Real smooth Marinette." Alix teased which caused Marinette's cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

* * *

 _Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)_

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad._

* * *

Looking at the scene before her, Marinette squeezed Adrien's hands. She knew about his family background but she's never actually seen how it affects him, mainly because he always conceals his feelings regarding the matter.

Hiding behind the mirror that Emma provided her with, Emilie watched the screen sadly. Oh, how she wished she didn't need to leave him, her poor son. She knew that Gabriel hasn't been the best that during the time of her disappearance but seeing it happening was squeezing her heart. If only she was there with him then Adrien wouldn't feel so alone.

But Emilie also knew that changing the past wouldn't do anything good. Besides, she may not have a beautiful past with her son but she wouldn't change the wonderful future she can spend with him, her daughter-in-law, and grandchildren. She was just happy that all will be right in the end.

* * *

 _Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)_

 _Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave.) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (His face lights up.)_

 _Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea._

 _Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not._

 _Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.)_

* * *

"What's the point of wishing him a happy birthday if they can't make him happy on his birthday?" Kim questioned incredulously. If he knew that was the kind of life Adrien was living in, then he'd make sure that he lives his life to the fullest by inviting him to go out more. Sure, he and Adrien aren't that close. But Kim acknowledged Adrien as his friend and no friend of Kim's will live a life so dull.

* * *

 _Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._

 _Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little._

 _Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried._

* * *

Emilie frowned in her place. Oh, how wrong you are, Adrien… Gabriel was the farthest thing from a downer in his teenage years. He would always ask Emilie to explore Paris at every chance he gets. They would walk hand in hand around the Seine, the Louvre Palace, the Trocadero, and of course the Eiffel Tower where he would just sit beside her and start sketching. Her favorite was the garden that Flora Faure used to own. They had such lovely memories there. There's also the day Gabriel started to learn fencing and how hard he tried to impressed her with his 'Magnificent Moves' – the moves that only captured her heart more. Of course, there were also the countless pranks that he pulled on her which drove her mad every single time. Can you blame her? Purple-pink hair wasn't trendy back in the days! There was also their motorbike incident… where on the Earth have Adrien thought he got his 'good' sense of humor from?

* * *

 _Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!_

 _Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!_

 _Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!_

* * *

"Go Marinette!" Rose cheered.

"It's always fun to see you girls encourage one another. I bet she's gonna bail the next second." Kim laughed to which Alix glared at.

"We, girls, don't back out from something so easily."

* * *

 _Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops._

 _Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind._

 _Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!_

* * *

"What were you saying?" Kim smirked in triumph at Alix's direction.

"Actually Kim, you still didn't win your bet." Max said as a matter-of-factly. "You said she would bail on the next second but technically it took her about five seconds before she said she can't do it."

Kim slumped in his seat. Max was his closest friend, yes. But sometimes he was too technical. For someone smart, why can't Max just figure out that he was using a speech of figures… wait that doesn't sound right, figurative speech? Eh, whatever.

* * *

 _Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)_

* * *

"Good job, Alya." Juleka said giving a thumbs up in her direction.

* * *

 _Marinette: Ah! (She stops right in front of Adrien.) Um, he- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)_

 _Adrien: (surprised) Hey._

* * *

"It's kind of weird to see them act so awkward again." Nino said.

"Yeah, seeing them so comfortable with each other right now, you wouldn't even know that they started like _that_ unless you've been there when their story started." Ivan agreed.

* * *

 _Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!_

* * *

"So, you forget most people's birthday too like your Mom, right?" Hugo asked hopefully, trying to ease the tension between him and Clover.

No response. Hugo sighed.

* * *

 _Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)_

 _Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She stomps toward Adrien.)_

* * *

"Hey, Sabrina has always been good to you and you treat her like that?" Alix raised an eyebrow at the blonde who still hasn't spoken after finding out that Nathaniel will be the father of her daughter in the future.

* * *

 _Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean..._

* * *

"Yup, Emma is definitely Marinette's daughter." Alya declared.

* * *

 _Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (She acts sweet.) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!_

* * *

"But Clover on the other hand doesn't seem like her mother." Alix commented.

"Yeah, I mean who would've thought that the meanest girl in school would have a decent daughter in the future." Alya supported.

"Sorry, I didn't do anything when she pushed you." Adrien told Marinette.

"You're day wasn't exactly the best so far so I don't expect you to noticed everything that's going on around you." Marinette gave him a soft smile.

"Still, that shouldn't have happen princess. I didn't even get to see what you got me."

'You did, silly.' Marinette wanted to say but she doesn't wanna spoil the surprise. "Oh, Chaton, after the reveal I thought you would be keener but I guess I was wrong…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She finished, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

 _Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo._

 _Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy._

 _(Alya facepalms again.)_

 _Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?_

 _Adrien: Uh, no._

 _Chloé: (pretending to be annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)_

 _Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_

* * *

"What's with that?" Alya raised an eyebrow at Nino who raised his hands up in defense.

"Nothing, I swear."

* * *

 _Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!_

 _Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)_

 _Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him?_

 _Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!_

 _Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)_

 _Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (She leaves.)_

 _(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)_

* * *

"Well that was rude." Said Juleka.

"I think it's better handing him a late gift that you got yourself rather than ordering someone around to do it for you." Rose advised kindly.

"I agree, it's what makes presents special." Mylene chimed in.

"What do you guys expect? It's Chloe." Alix said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Hugo noticed Clover's posture becoming stiffer the more people talk about Chloe. He frowned. How he regret his words from earlier. He opened his mouth to speak for Clover's sake but another voice beat him up to it.

"Stop it guys." Nathaniel said calmly but it has a hint of authority in it. "We all know how Chloe acts but don't you think it's rude to talk to her like that when her daughter was in the same room hearing all your words?"

That silenced everyone for a couple of seconds until Kim's booming voice broke it. "Ha! Who knew you had it in you dude? First, Adrien being as smooth as Alix's hair and now Nathaniel speaking strongly. What's next, girls lining up for Max? No offense dude."

"None taken, but I'll have you know that 78.9 % of girls find smart people attractive."

'He's not wrong with that.' Marinette, Alix, Sabrina, and Alya thought silently.

"And what's the reference with my hair?" Alix questioned. "I'll have you know that it's not soft. It's edgy."

"You're a girl. It's supposed to be soft." Kim stated. He wasn't going to tell her that he thought her hair looked soft. Nah-uh. Not a chance.

* * *

 _Alya: C'mon, you can do it._

 _Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!_

 _(A limousine arrives.)_

 _Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)_

* * *

"Sorry you didn't get to give me your present Princess…" Adrien said hanging his head down.

Marinette remained silent but she did send him a small smile.

* * *

 _Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?_

 _Alya: Uh, say what you mean?_

 _Marinette: Exactly._

 _Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man._

* * *

"You headed straight to the house to talk to my father right after school? I really appreciate the effort, Nino. I'm just sorry it didn't work out." Adrien told his best friend gratefully and Nino replied with an anything-for-my-best-bro look.

* * *

 _Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox._

 _Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!_

* * *

"It's because that's not the correct way to open it. That kind of technology only works when permission from the inside is given." Max said as a matter of fact.

* * *

 _Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to the doorbell.)_

 _Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-_

 _(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)_

* * *

"I must say, Adrien. The Agreste Mansion is very impressive." Max praised, liking the gadgets he was seeing.

* * *

 _Nathalie: Yes?_

 _Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)_

* * *

"You went to the mansion to deliver my present?" Adrien asked Marinette with a tender look in his eyes. Now that he saw the gift closely, something about that blue wrapper was familiar. He had his suspicions about what might happen but he was hoping that he was wrong.

Instead of overthinking possibilities about the gift, Adrien decided that he'll just see how it goes. And if his suspicions were correct, then he'll just be sad about it for a couple of days before being back to his normal self. In the meantime, he kissed his girlfriend's forehead in appreciation. The people in his house may give little importance to his birthday but Nino and Marinette treats the occasion special and that's more than enough for him.

* * *

 _Nathalie: Put it in the box._

 _(The mailbox opens.)_

 _Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!_

 _Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl._

 _Marinette: (groans)_

* * *

"Oh Marinette…" Tikki along with the other girls – except for Chloe, Sabrina and the future children – chorused.

Marinette just hid herself in embarrassment giving Adrien a half-serious glare when he was about to open his mouth for some kind of 'funny' remark.

* * *

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._

 _Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?_

 _Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday._

 _Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?_

* * *

The room was silent.

As much as Adrien was expecting it, his father's words stung. He didn't even make an effort to make him a gift or even just buy him one. This just proved that his suspicions were correct.

Marinette noticed that her boyfriend went rigid. Taking his hands in her, she tried her best to calm him down.

* * *

 _Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to._

 _Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!_

 _Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it._

 _Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)_

 _Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah._

* * *

"Wow, Adrien, your father is scary. If I knew that was your life back home, I would expect you to become somewhat of a rebel bad boy now. No offense man, but can you see it on your modelling posters? Adrien 'the Agreste-ive' Agreste!" Kim made some whooshing with his hands as if his last statement was magical.

"You and your absurd ideas Kim." Alix scoffed at him. Can't he see that this is serious matters? Doesn't he know that there's a time for jokes and a time for shutting up?

"Actually, Kim has a point." Max intervened which surprised Alix. Kim? A point? In sports, yes. But in logical reasoning? Not so much. "Teenagers who have parents that acts somewhat like Mr. Agreste rebel against their parents, and later against everyone."

Judging by Adrien's stiff posture and Marinette's comforting hands, Rose assumed that the couple were probably occupied in their own world - most probably not hearing the conversation that was taking place right now too, so she took her stand into it. "Instead of thinking what Adrien's reaction to his father's treatment can possibly be, why don't we all just became thankful that Adrien's response is always positive?

That made the class silent, and so Marinette, who heard everything from the start but was ignoring it for the sake of trying to ease her boyfriend (which was actually of no use as of now) decided add some words. "We cry and become devastated at our littlest problems. Sometimes we even complain and blame them on others. Rose is right. We should be happy that despite everything Adrien has been experiencing at home, he has the guts to make puns, grin like the world has no evil, and smile through all the pain that he feels. Not to mention that he also saves Paris as his alter-ego. He chose to be happy and bring the people around him happiness as well, and for that we should be proud."

When Alix saw that Kim looked somewhat guilty due to his previous statement – which he shouldn't be because he was just sharing his opinion, no matter how silly they were – a small smile crept its way towards Alix's face.

* * *

 **I hope you guys still enjoyed this even with the length and not much happening with the story.**

 **But if you're still feeling the need to read, I suggest you go and read "It's Hawkmoth" in my profile. I don't guarantee it to be good but go check it out to if you like.**

 **Until next time :)**

.

.

.

 **NEW: PLEASE READ! (11/11/18)**

 **So, we're halfway through the episode and I'm sorry this chapter is still not finished. But on the bright side, we are getting passed it. SLOWLY though. I did say that maybe I'll update this second week of November in my last Author's note and here it is. I don't know when wil I be able to update next because I still have to work on some Thesis with my groupmates these following weeks so maybe sometime around the last week of December.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to ask you guys if it's okay to increase the rating of this fanfic to T. I've been thinking about it for quite some time now but I'm not sure if it's good with y'all. The story won't still won't have swear words though, I'm not fond of using them. Still darker themes may apply for the new characters that I'm planning on bringing. Like mention of violence, alcohol, and suicide... Is that okay? You don't expect the future to be all sunshines and rainbows, do you?**

 **Leave your thoughts and reviews! I've always love reading reviews. It's what keeps me going on a stressful day. And also, thanks for the follows and favorites.**

 **See you all next time. And hopefully this episode is done by then.**


	6. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Hi guys, it's been a long time since I've talked to you all and since I've updated this book and for that I am so sorry.**

 **I really thought that I can finally update within August, then September came, and now it's already October! I am so late and it's just annoying. I'm actually annoyed at myself for not managing my time well.**

 **School's really been busy. And In my past years as a student, my classmates and I (and I think other students as well) have this thing called "Hell Week." It's a time when all the subjects have the same deadline of projects, activities, and exams. Now, if I thought I had a hectic schedule years ago, that was nothing compared to what we have now.**

 **I need to go to school 6 times a week and the one day that was supposed to be for resting was spent doing homeworks and projects. I also can't enjoy much of the Holidays because I'm a part of a school club/organization and sometimes, the holidays are used for our rehearsals for the upcoming performances. I also can't afford to miss any rehearsals because I kinda play a huge role in it and I have to be one of those people who teaches the new members. Not to mention that we have this school events every month where different competitions are held depending on the theme and as a major officer in our class, I have to be one of those people to guide my classmates through it.**

 **My body gives up on me for sleep early in the evening (and I'm a night owl so that's saying something) so I can't really write anything at my usual writing hours.**

 **On the bright side, my breaktimes in school are spent more with my best of friends and trying to analyze my crush of three years now. (I know it's pathetic and hopeless.) So yeah, because my mind was so occupied with schoolworks, my best friends' crazy plans this school year, and trying to give up on my crush (which have been a total fail, since he's still my crush), my brain can't think of much to write in my rare spare time.**

 **Anyway, (sorry for this long author's note guys I just wanna let you in on all the details I can type right now) all I'm trying to say is that School has been a pain in the behind more so now than ever but after my Exams this month, I promise an update on November. Maybe around the second week, I don't know what day.**

 **I love writing and I really love this Fandom, especially this community and don't think I can ever leave it.**

 **And I already have plans for this story, even if it's just another "Watching the Show Fic". I have an outline of what's going to happen up until Dark Cupid. The new characters to come are also listed. So if you can bear with me, I hope you guys will still read this story and see what's more to come.**

 **Also, thanks for the support I'm still getting even though I've been gone for quite some time. The reviews, the follows, the favorites, it really meant a lot to me...**

 **So, I think I've rambled enough for now.**

 **Bye guys, and may Ladybug's Luck be ever in my favor on the upcoming examinations and activities!**


	7. Question!

**I just wanted to ask you guys if it's okay to increase the rating of this fanfic from K to T.**

 **I've been thinking about it for quite some time now but I'm not sure if it's good with y'all. The story won't still won't have swear words though, I'm not fond of using them.**

 **Still darker themes may apply for the new characters that I'm planning on bringing. Like mention of violence, alcohol, and suicide... Is that okay? You don't expect the future to be all sunshines and rainbows, do you?**

 **Leave your thoughts and reviews! I've always love reading reviews. It's what keeps me going on a stressful day. And also, thanks for the follows and favorites.**

 **See you all next time. And hopefully this episode is done by then.**


	8. Note

**Hi Guys, I know I've been gone for quite some time and I'm sorry to say that my Miraculous Stories will still be On Hold. At least, until I begin watching Miraculous again. Needless to say, I've been swayed by other shows and books.**

 **I hope you understand.**


End file.
